Night with One Starr
by smokepelt
Summary: After Destined. Erik X OC. T for language, etc. Genre 3: Mystery. Not coming up with more of a detailed summary just this outline because chances are none of you will read this anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone I've seen agrees that Zoey and Stark should be together. So one day I thought: **_**Why shouldn't Erik be happy? **_**He's really done nothing wrong. Thus, this story was born. For those who want Erik and Shaylin, be warned, this is not the story for you. Also be warned that his "possessiveness" changes a bit with this specific girl. Any first-person POV will be in my OC's.**

**I don't own **_**House of Night**_**.**

_Erik_

Erik was in the tunnels with Shaylin, who kept rambling off different auras that she had figured out. He bit back another groan. Shaylin was a nice girl; he just didn't _like _her.

Abruptly, he stiffened, which made Shaylin shut up. The compulsion hit him. It had not happened since he'd Marked Shaylin, and he had wondered if Nyx was punishing him. Now he knew that there was just no one to Mark.

It took him about ten minutes to get from the depot to Utica Square. His eyes fell on a girl with long dark brown hair. Her face was toward the ground, so he could not see the rest of her appearance. He knew instinctively that that was Starr Lord, the one he was supposed to Mark.

But instead of saying his line, he fell into an uneasy silence.

The girl looked up. Even though dawn had barely arrived, she was wearing dark sunglasses. "Hello, Erik Night," she greeted coolly.

He froze. "How do you know my name?"

"Nyx told me. She hasn't left you, young Tracker. You still bear her Labyrinth, correct?"

"Y-yes," he replied reluctantly.

"Your vampyre goddess has strange ways, or so I'm told. Are you here to Mark me?"

Her strange act made Erik fall silent again. He stared at her, dumbfounded. _How can anyone human know so much about vampyres? _Remembering Heath, Erik dropped his gaze. There was no Imprint scent on Starr, but he blamed his groggy senses on fatigue. He was sure that the girl could beat him with a single blow.

"Let me save you the trouble." When she took off her sunglasses, her dark brown eyes turned dazzling gold. What appeared to be normal skin glittered under the street lights, and tattoos appeared on her face, neck, and arms. Despite it being winter, she was in a tank top, and her shoulders were illuminated with exquisite Marks. "I am no fledgling, nor will I ever be. I am Nyx's… sister, if you will."

Erik stared at the triple moon on her forehead. It resembled the Dark Daughters' symbol, only the two vacant crescents were facing each other, outlining a solidly colored full moon. All her tattoos shone with gold/silver/sapphire hues. "Who are you?"

"Starr Lord is my legal name. I'm into astrology and all the 'psychics' of this world, which is how I know who I really am. Nyx's father, Chaos, chose me a long time ago. Much like how Nyx chose Zoey Redbird."

"Okay, first you were intriguing, and now you're a know-it-all," he snapped. He did not like the feeling that had settled in his stomach.

"Am I?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess I am, considering I know that I saved you from a lecture on True Sight from Shaylin Ruede. How dare I take you from that pleasure." She rolled her eyes. "If that's all, I have to get to the prohibition tunnels under Tulsa. The Great Deities told me tonight that I had to find Zoey herself and talk to her. Things are changing."

Baffled, Erik lost control of his mouth. "I'm living there. Care for an escort?"

_Starr_

I smiled at Erik. He was thoroughly confused, but who wouldn't be? I was just settling into my aunt's house here in Tulsa when I woke up with these Marks. Then I knew things I shouldn't have, I could read the stars, and I had to figure out who the hell I was. What I had told him was true – Chaos did choose me. The primordial god visited me in dreams (which, by the way, I hated no matter what) to confirm it after I'd read the heavens. He warned that Nyx was going to protect me by sending her Tracker for me. Apparently I was her sister, in a way, which I was still trying to decipher the meaning of. When I was clearing my head, Erik showed up, and now I had an escort to the tunnels. My life had gone from semi-average to freakish.

There was, however, one good thing about meeting Erik. When I tried to explain to my best friend in New York about "something weird happening," he thought I was going crazy and told me that I deserved to be in Oklahoma – that I deserved to have my parents disappear off the face of the earth only to be found murdered. I trusted Erik when I first sensed him (long story) and I actually kind of liked him. Plus, he wasn't doing anything that someone would do around crazy people.

"Do you know Zoey?"

He tensed, and I worried I had said the wrong thing. "Yes," he answered at last. "She's my ex-girlfriend." He sharply looked away, his knuckles gripping the steering wheel hard.

I sank into the passenger seat of his Mustang. "I'm sorry. _That _I didn't know."

"It's not important." His voice lost its edge, becoming weighed with sadness.

Straightening, I looked at him. His eyes were fixed on the road, yet I did see him cast a glance at me. "She hurt you, didn't she?"

"Yes." He kept driving, and a long silence drew out between us.

I was gathering my words when we pulled into an abandoned lot. "I thought you said you lived in the tunnels?" I queried, suddenly suspicious.

"I do, but this is the closest place for our cars to be." He nodded toward a few makes, including a Bug. I bit back a smile at the awkwardly-shaped car. They'd always looked weird to me. "It's only about two minutes away."

Walking next to him, I still kept my distance. "What did Zoey do, if you don't mind my asking?"

His shoulders slumped as he sighed. I watched him closely, noting how his jaw clenched. Through gritted teeth, he replied, "I don't think it's any of your business truthfully."

"_Everything is becoming Starr's business," _a familiar voice scolded. _"Erik, be nice to another Chosen. She has had a rough start, much like Zoey." _

We both looked at Nyx at the same time. She was just a pale silhouette, but I had the feeling she was smiling at me. Erik sighed when she vanished. "You two girls are damn freak shows," he muttered. "Alright, I'll tell you, mostly because I don't want to displease Nyx. Zoey and I were happy together. She promised to break up with this human who was obsessed with her, yet she Imprinted with him. He's dead now, killed by Kalona. I assume you've heard of the alleged Cherokee legend?" I nodded, having Iroquois and Cherokee blood in me. "Well, back then Z was also sneaking around with one of our professors, Vampyre Poet Laureate Loren Blake. After one of our Full Moon Rituals, I had just come back from yet another rite – one for Changed vamps – and I found Loren and Zoey in the rec hall." He fell silent, his eyes clouding with memory. I was smart enough to figure out what they were doing.

Before I could say anything, he continued: "After a while, I gave her a second chance, because she claimed to have missed me. Little did I know that she was off again with that human and then _another _fledgling, James Stark. I'll give her props for saving Stark's humanity after he un-died, but I don't have the heart to forgive her. I'm beginning to think I have no heart at all."

"Zoey's with Stark now, right?" I guessed. He nodded sadly. "Well, Erik, I think you just haven't found the right girl. If Zoey wants to be with Stark, you should be happy that she is. Instead you're jealous, and maybe that's what's pushing any girl away from you. You just don't want to be hurt again." I could tell my words struck a nerve by the way he flinched.

"Shaylin might be under the impression I like her, poor girl."

"Do you?"

"No." He shook his head vigorously. "You may be right. After Zoey and I broke up for the second time, I've been much more distant. Wait…" He halted and faced me, his eyes narrowed. "Is this another of your bitchy know-it-all schemes?"

"Schemes?" I echoed. "I'm pretty sure Nyx is still watching you. Then again, I _am _wrong half the time. The other half I'm just really intuitive or seriously lucky. Mostly the latter."

"I'd ask you about your Marks, but I have a feeling you'll explain it to all of us." He gazed at a bus with _House of Night _painted in bold black letters on its side. "They're back from their meeting with Death. Looks like you have some more people to explain to."

Reluctantly, I followed him into the depot's basement, then into the tunnels. The time I'd been dreading was finally here.

**Please review and tell me the Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. I'll make it better in the following chapters. WARNING: I will not update without at least one review. I need to be sure **_**someone **_**is reading this.**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing of House of Night. **

_Starr_

Unfortunately for me, the room fell silent when we walked in. My tattoos were hidden again – exactly how they did that, I'm not sure. The red- and blue-Marked faces that turned from me to Erik were expectant; the Tracker's blue eyes narrowed.

"Ooh! Gold-flecked purple!" At the red fledgling's voice, everyone turned back to me. "Now it's silvery blue! She's really powerful…!"

The only two I knew there were Kalona (from his wings) and Zoey (from her _way_-extended Marks). Frighteningly, the immortal's eyes were fixed on me.

"Priestesses, Warriors, I assure you that Starr is no threat to us. Powerful or not, she won't hurt us." Erik glanced at me. "Nyx watches over her."

Zoey nodded. "Thanatos, I can _feel _that he's right. She needs to be with us."

"Very well," an authoritive-looking vamp agreed.

"The question is, why are you here?"

"I was wondering that myself, Stark," Kalona remarked. "And why do I feel as if I've met you?"

No one looked at me accusingly, but the vampyres and fledglings appeared very suspicious. I sighed, closing my eyes. When I reopened them, murmurs of surprise erupted. I knew my eyes were gold and my Marks were showing.

"Did you do that?"

"No, Damien, I did _not_. Although I went looking for her as a Tracker would, she was already bearing these Marks," Erik answered truthfully.

I lifted my chin and locked gazes with Kalona as he approached. "You're finally free," he rasped.

A faint memory stirred in my brain, too vague for me to understand. "Free of what?" I inquired, not flinching when he traced my triple moon.

"Darkness," he mumbled after some hesitation.

Shock surged through me. The one who pointed out my aura, Shaylin, shook her head in disbelief. Zoey looked at Stark. He shrugged, cast a glance at me, and shook his head as well. Then she turned to Kalona. "What do you know?"

Kalona's finger brushed the Mark on my shoulder, which was shaped like an X with a line vertically cutting it in half. He dropped his hand to his side but stayed next to me. I felt the chill coming off his body, faint yet noticeable. His eyes were clouded with memory when he began.

"When I was Nyx's Warrior, there was a great demand for power on the side of Darkness. The white bull had been losing, in a sense. A temple had been built by Chaos himself in the mountainous region of the Otherworld. It was a shrine to the Sacred Runes, which were some sources of magick. I accompanied Nyx and Erebus there when their father summoned them.

"A girl, deemed their sister, Chosen of Chaos, had been born from the Runes and bore their Marks. She was named Asteri, or Star. Darkness found out about the newest Chosen. While Nyx was occupied in banishing me, and Erebus and Chaos discussing the ongoing battle, shadow guards invaded the temple, destroying its sentries, and slaughtered Asteri."

My throat closed on itself. But Kalona continued:

"At least, we thought she was dead. I became a force for Darkness on the earth plane, so I knew the truth. Asteri was only bordering on the verge of death. Darkness wanted her alive to use her power. After a while, though, she was too lost. Then she was gone completely."

Most of the boys draped their arms over their girls' shoulders. Two girls who looked like complete opposites glanced at Damien, then at each other; they both stormed from the room, leaving the silence awkward in their wake. I knew their names without being told: Shaunee and Erin. In need of help.

Unwilling to listen to anymore reports or back stories, I went with my instinct. Following them, I intervened in the basement, where they started feuding. I made them sit next to each other on fold-up chairs and headed into the girls' locker room. A guitar was propped up on one of the stall doors, which I promptly grabbed by its neck. Walking out to rejoin them, I pulled up a chair and started strumming.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I'm going to fix it," I told them as I warmed up. "Now, pay attention – it's therapeutic music."

"_In winter, fire is beautiful_

_Beautiful like a song_

_In winter, snow is beautiful_

_All of the winter long_

_And you, little son, come safely home_

_Riding the tail of the wind_

_May you always come this safely home_

_In winter, fire and snow_

_Ooh…_

_The day gets dark uneasily_

_Darker and darker still_

_And you are gone to Carnival_

_And I feel the winter chill_

_But you, little son, come safely home_

_Riding the tail of the wind_

_May you always come this safely home_

_In winter, fire and snow_

_And you, little son, come safely home_

_Riding the tail of the wind_

_May you always come this safely home_

_In winter, fire and snow." _

(I slurred upward in pitch on the last "snow.")

"_In winter, fire is beautiful_

_Beautiful like a song_

_In winter, snow is beautiful_

_All of the winter long_

_All of the winter long."_

Both of them were in tears when I finished singing after three minutes. At an unfamiliar burn, I looked at my right bicep and saw a pale glow coming from a lyre-shaped Mark. _The Music Rune, _I thought, instinctively yet creepily knowing immediately. I turned back to them.

"Whatever happened to you is in the past. I'm sure Zoey wants a whole circle, which means you need to make up. If you learned anything from the song – and you should've – you should at least be able to get along."

Shaunee, the cocoa-skinned girl, glared at Erin.

"No scowls, no glares, nothing of the sort!" I snapped, sounding very much like a teacher.

Erin sighed. "She's right, you know. We shouldn't be fighting."

"We're Twins," Shaunee replied after some thoughtful hesitation.

"We're just… _individual_ Twins," Erin agreed.

I relaxed, feeling the tension in the room fade. Music made everything better in life, or at least in mine.

"Thanks, Starr. You should go back inside; we're going to finish working out our problems up here."

Erin nodded consent to Shaunee's words, but I shook my head, not wanting to face the others quite yet.

"I need to think for a while… Would you mind?"

"We'll make sure nobody disturbs you," Erin promised.

Shaunee looked thoughtful once more. "Except maybe Kalona."

I shrugged and watched them go, playing minor and diminished chords absently. At least I helped to repair their Twinship-gone-awry.

Now I had to help myself.

**The best version of **_**Winter, Fire and Snow **_**(in my opinion) is by Anuna. If you guys want, check it out. Please review. Bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**All I own is Starr. Nothing else.**

_Kalona_

After Shaunee and Erin announced their being Twins – _new _Twins – again, the fallen immortal needed to check on Starr. Kalona knew that revisiting the past was not something to go through alone. _Especially not the past she's had, _he thought, concerned. Like A-ya, maybe even Nyx, he cared for Asteri. Never true love, but still.

"Kalona?" Thanatos' voice cut into his thoughts.

He looked at his High Priestess, clueless. "Yes?"

Her expression softened. "You can go to her, you know. Shaunee and Erin said she was still in the basement when they left." She included all of the fledglings and vampyres in her gaze as she added, "We'll be reassigning rooms to work around this new House of Night." Her eyes glinted with happiness at being so close to the very first underground House of Night. "Stevie Rae and the red fledglings have first pick at the rooms, of course, because they found these tunnels. We will follow through from there." She looked expectantly at Kalona.

"I am still uncomfortable underground," he admitted, "and I've one more favor to ask."

"What is it?" A-ya – no, Zoey – asked.

Kalona hoped Nyx would forgive him ever so desperately. He wanted Chaos to forgive him, too. "I wish to be Starr's mentor."

Erik snorted. "He can't be a mentor! He's not even a vampyre."

"Starr's not even a fledgling," Rephaim retorted, defending his father.

Stevie Rae nudged the Native American boy. "Thanatos, if it's alright with you an' Z, it's good by me." She glared fiercely at Erik, her red tattoos glinting. The Tracker held his hands in surrendering position to get her to stop.

"I think it best." Thanatos turned her attention to Zoey.

Shifting in her seat, Zoey appeared suddenly uncomfortable. Stark murmured something to her ear, to which she nodded. "He seems to know the most about her past, who she is, all that. I agree." She locked gazes with Kalona; the immortal saw a warning flicker in the depths.

"Thank you," he replied to all three. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

_Erik_

_I don't even care about Starr! _Erik thought viciously. _So why do I feel jealous of Kalona? _

He slipped out of the kitchen unnoticed. He needed time to think away from the others. Romance had been such a bitch to him. Three girls he truly cared about, gone in a flash. _No! _Pushing away the memories, he shook his head to clear it. _I do _not _think of Starr as I thought of Aphrodite and Zoey. _Looking back, he knew how stupid it was to be with Aphrodite, who was then a slutty hag from hell. As for Zoey – he knew each time he was with her that something was amiss. He just let it go, and look at what happened.

The night was welcoming to him, a cool breeze helping to clear his disorganized mind. Erik knew that Nyx was still watching him; Starr had proven that. He just wished that she would make up her damn mind about who she wanted him to be.

Alone with the dots on the navy horizon, Erik realized that Starr had been right. Because of what happened in the past, his heart had iced itself over. Acting had been the only way to recreate the old, kinder Erik – the one that had somehow become captive for the new, more mysterious one. With that one thought in his head, he took back the other where he blamed Nyx; his Goddess was not at fault. Only he was.

"_Erik," _a familiar voice whispered. He looked up at the Personification of Night. _"All features of Night have not left you… The elements watch over you still. The form is simply new to you." _

"Why am I even here?" he challenged, frustration driving him mad. "I lost pretty much everything I live for except acting. Even then, with this whole Darkness crap, on top of being your Tracker, I haven't had much time for that, either."

"_Read the stars," _she whispered, kissing the crescent on his forehead. _"You will soon know." _

He was about to ask her what she meant, but she was gone. And suddenly he knew.

Kalona wasn't the only one in charge of protecting Starr.

_Starr_

"I don't need a mentor," I argued for the thousandth time. "Just go back to Zoey and Stevie Rae and Thanatos and tell them I'm fine without one. While you're at it, tell them not to reserve me a room… I prefer sleeping under what I was named for." I shuddered but pushed away the memories.

"Every fledgling needs a mentor."

"I'm not a fledgling!" I snapped.

"You'd think that _that _argument would stick to one side." Erik walked from the shadows of the doorway. I strummed angrily on the guitar. "Look, Kalona, Starr's a twenty-first-century girl now, not _just _a creation of the Sacred Runes. You have to know how to talk to strong-willed bitches like her."

I glared at him. "So now I'm a bitch?"

"Might I add that there _is _a Lightning Rune?" Kalona chimed in. "If you anger her, Erik, you may have a few bolts shooting toward you."

By the look on his face, I could tell my eyes were gleaming again and that, without looking, my Marks were showing. Why they couldn't stay hidden or in the open, why they kept changing, was as much a mystery as how. The bolt-shape on my back burned in recognition. I blinked and forced the raw power I felt to go away. Both of them might annoy me, but I would never shoot them unless they were corrupted. Even then, I'd try not to kill them entirely.

"Is she part goddess or something?"

"In a way," the winged immortal agreed reluctantly. "To return to the earth plane is a simple matter of reincarnation. To return to the Otherworld is completely different."

"I'm never going to have a true home, am I?" I inquired, my voice sounding small.

Kalona stepped closer to me yet still kept his distance. His eyes met mine. "Starr, all we have to do is keep you from Darkness and make sure you get back to the Otherworld."

"_All _we have to do!" Erik rolled his eyes. "You make it sound so simple! You've been trafficking with Darkness, so tell me: Is it that easy to keep secrets from the bull, or even the Tsi Sgili?"

Closing his eyes against the openly cutting remark, Kalona fell silent.

"With the other half, I don't know – if she's been touched by Darkness, and it's been banned from the Otherworld, how do you suppose we get her back in?"

My fate was being decided right in front of me when I had no say. Again! I shook my head and interjected: "Erik, enough! I know you've had issues since you've been Marked, but you don't need to go around blaming others for your petty misfortunes! Look at me and Kalona; we're not allowed back in the only home we know and we haven't complained once." He opened his mouth, but I hurried on. "It's my turn to talk, Erik Night, Tracker of Nyx. It is to my understanding that you do not know which path to walk, what purpose fate has for you." With the new formality came an edge of power that hadn't been there before.

"My destiny is to help Asteri," he whispered, barely audible.

That stopped me dead. "What?"

Kalona rested one hand on my left shoulder, where an oddly-stretched U with a dot in its center represented the Protection Rune. "The black bull wants us to bring back its allies," he mumbled, equally quiet to Erik.

"No." Erik abruptly found his voice. "Darkness and Light have always fought for victory when the two basically want the same things. They should be in harmony with one another, balancing each other out, when instead they battle on endless occasions. What the black bull wants is for more beings to recognize that, with the Sacred Runes to back it up. That's why Chaos built the shrine – to ask the Runes for their guidance and guardianship. In return they made Asteri."

"You were one of the sentries!" I blurted before I realized what I was saying.

His blue eyes clouded with memory. "Yeah, I was. And I was murdered doing what I did best… protecting you."

**Where will this conversation lead? Find out in the next chapter. Review! See ya. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is turning into half a songfic. I'll try to keep the music to a minimum and add a lot more action after this chapter.**

**I own nothing but Starr.**

_Starr_

The conversation, for some reason, became a downfall spiraling around Zoey. Kalona, of course, defended his former A-ya; Erik was very pissed _very _quickly. Some of the things they said at first were amusing, but after that…

"You two are like Shaunee and Erin!" I snapped. "Well, minus the friend part, obviously. Kalona, go report to Thanatos that I've accepted you as my mentor." As he left I called, "Don't come back up till I tell you!" I whirled on Erik, my patience beyond thin now. "Music is my answer to everything, but your soul cannot be touched by any _word_, let alone a song."

His eyes blazed with anger. "If you think you can come in here and solve all our problems, you might as well leave right now."

"I'm not going anywhere," I retorted, matching his fury.

"I don't care who we _used _to be, but I'll never help you again. Your life isn't worth mine."

When he started heading back downstairs, I challenged, "Zoey isn't worth it, either!" With George Strait's voice ringing in my head, I instinctively began:

"_You played me for a fool_

_And I played the part so well_

_You played it smart, you played it cool_

_Broke every promise, every rule_

_And I couldn't even tell_

_You looked me in the eyes_

_And said I was the only one_

_It was no surprise_

_That I kept falling for you lies_

_And they had only just begun_

_Fool me once, shame on you_

_You told me that you would be true_

_You were so easy to believe_

_Fool me twice, shame on me_

_I thought I'd won your heart_

_But you were still in love with him_

_You said we'd never be apart_

_It was a lie right from the start_

_You left me hanging on this limb_

_I never thought you could be _

_The kind to hurt me just for fun_

_But it's sure no fun for me_

_I think it's time to set you free_

_Pick myself up and say we're done_

_Fool me once, shame on you_

_You told me that you would be true_

_You were so easy to believe_

_Fool me twice, shame on me_

_You were so easy to believe_

_Fool me twice, shame on me."_

Erik had stopped dead in his tracks. I finished the song, and he turned around. His rage dissolved into sorrow. I was sorry for being so blunt, but I was _never_ going to take crap like that. Freakishly powerful or not, I would let no one boss me around… except in certain, dire emergencies.

"How can you find the perfect song for a situation you barely know?" he inquired, his voice barely a whisper, awestruck.

I remembered he was a brilliant actor. "Can't you find a monologue to relate?"

"Touché, I suppose," he replied. "I'm sorry for being a dumbass, but…"

"Jealousy is a gateway for Darkness," I interjected, circling back to a piece of the prior fight.

He flinched. "Hopefully _that _doesn't happen."

"Shame, Erik Night," I teased. Music did help – and the Music Rune was once more burning and glowing. Looking at it, I muttered, "Why must you do that to me… each time?"

"Mood swing, much?"

I pretended to glare at him. "You're one to talk. Besides, I have too much stress," I flashed back.

His expression fell, his gaze growing distant. "I'll bet," he breathed, sorrow once more weighing his voice.

Realizing Zoey probably had a ton of stress, I rubbed the scar on my back, which permanently split the crystals of the Dazzle Rune. For the third time in my Marked life I wondered why the scar only touched those crystals and nothing else. Muck like how Erik seemed unaffected by my odd tattoos, whereas the rest of _everybody _were.

Snapping out of my trance, I put the guitar into an empty case lying against the wall. "You should go to bed," I advised. "You look asleep on your feet."

"Are you sure you don't want a room downstairs?" he offered.

"I'm sure. Plus I've got Kalona to keep me company."

Despite his halfhearted, wrath-induced vow not to protect me again, Erik still seemed reluctant. He gave me a tiny, almost-imperceptible nod before heading into the tunnels once more. Kalona came up at my signal, not saying a word. I knew by the gleam in the amber depths that he had a curious suspicion. Ignoring him, I walked toward the locker room to wash up. Finished, I walked back out.

"Sweet dreams, little Asteri."

I looked up from fixing a makeshift bed. Kalona's back was to me, but I half-smiled. "Don't call me that," I scolded, even though I liked how my old name sounded.

The immortal turned to me, his eyes soft. "Night."

"Night," I murmured wearily. I drifted off to sleep.

**Parting words: No one's going to get that much **_**calm**_** for a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please start reviewing; I'd like to know if people are really reading this.**

**I own none of the original HON.**

_Starr_

_My Night… _

I shot into the unlit tunnel, fear pulsing through me, the dreams still too fresh in my mind. It was a memory, really – of my witnessing his own slaughter. Fully awake in one brief moment, I let my eyes readjust to the near-blackness. His room was one in the newly-made tunnel (thanks to Stevie Rae), the farthest one back. Like the rest of my chaotic life, I just knew instinctively where to go. And I was right.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into my hair after I dove into his embrace. "I never knew…"

"Neither did I," I assured him, my voice shaky. "It scared me half to death again."

"Don't." He caught a tear with his thumb, his expression unusually soft. "You're safe now. I'll always be your Guardian, okay? I never meant it when I 'wouldn't protect you'." His eyes misted over. "Especially not after that… now that I do know."

I slipped into his room. "I know, Erik… my Night. But the past doesn't fully govern the future. If you want to try _us_, I won't have a problem with it. Just remember that we're not the same people we used to be." I flashed a wicked grin. "And I don't have the feelings I did."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You do realize that the memory opened my old powers, don't you?"

"Of course," I answered, amused.

Pushing me onto my back, Erik loomed over me. The blue depths glittered, even in darkness. "Give me a chance. You said I should you." He pinned me to the bed, not making any move.

I slid out from under him and sat on the edge of the bed. "I know. What I don't want to happen is a repeat of that dream-sent memory."

"It won't." He sat beside me, keeping some distance.

"I don't want to feel rushed, either. I've no clue why I'm here, or why all of you are involved besides Kalona, but I'm going to do my best not to risk everyone's life. I… I owe them that."

"I've waited this long to open my heart, Starr, and I can wait a little more. It's what _I _owe _you_."

"Zoey!"

Suddenly all the lanterns were lit after the shout, purely the work of Shaunee. I heard Stark's frantic voice coming from the kitchen; several calm, soothing tones lilted after. I raced into the room at the same time as Kalona, Erik at my heels.

"I don't know what happened. I woke up because I felt fear, and that's when I noticed she was gone."

_Trade? _

Kalona stiffened beside me. He heard it, too. I swallowed back a gulp. Darkness had Zoey. And it wanted to trade her, like any criminal.

With me.

_Your High Priestess will not live for long. _

I backed toward the door. Kalona was already behind me, though, and he caught my wrist. Fear lit his gaze.

Thanatos glanced at us. "What's wrong, you two?" she inquired.

Stark tensed, and I saw a trail of shadow around his shoulders. "Zoey…" he murmured. He refocused on me. "We have to get her back. You're strong enough to stay out of trouble, alive." Grief and determination were etched on his face.

"No."

Facing Erik, Kalona released my hand. "What?"

"Starr can't go there alone. She'll get herself killed all over again. If the bull wants to bend the rules, so will we. It's the only way we can keep both girls safe and with us." Erik's gaze bore into mine. It was clouded with memory.

"The black bull doesn't cheat," Damien reminded him.

Darius nodded. "It cannot be done."

Rephaim shifted in his seat. "It's happened once before." He looked at Stevie Rae.

The Red High Priestess appeared thoughtful. "If y'all really want, it should work. Of course, I'd help."

"You're forgetting Starr!"

"She has a say!"

When the Twins spoke up, I flashed a smile at them. "Thanks." I turned to the others. "I can fight for myself, but I will need backup in case." My agreement rang clear in the anticipating, silent room.

"Prophetess?" Thanatos looked toward Aphrodite.

Blinking her bloodshot eyes, Aphrodite matched the Council High Priestess' unwavering stare. "The only way we can win is if Kalona and Starr lead. They know their way around Darkness more than we do."

"Perfect," I muttered under my breath. "I'll be out front."

"With us behind you," Erik whispered. "You're not doing this alone."

Kalona's wings rustled slightly. "Starr?" he checked.

I took a deep breath and glanced at everyone. They were already my friends, trusting me with their lives as well as Zoey's. My gaze rested on Kalona last. "Let's do this," I ordered, all worry and fear gone.

**The rescue will probably take a few chapters. See ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own none of the original. (I know I do Starr's POV a lot, just bear with me for a bit.)**

_Starr_

The more we discussed tactics, the more nervous I became despite myself. Erik made a point to put himself between me and Stark. Even Kalona recognized the grief-stricken fear in the Guardian and kept his eye on us. Blind with rage, Stark seemed to forget who he had come to when he was first Marked, who was his only gateway (back then) to being close to normal.

I was his half-sister, and I would do anything for him.

Kalona nodded for me to join him in the hall briefly. I sighed and followed, talk of battle more than tedious. "Stevie Rae and Rephaim have to stay here," he suggested.

"I know you're Rephaim's dad, but they can take care of themselves," I reminded him. "Plus, we need Stevie Rae and her affinity. If a circle has to be cast…"

Worry flashed in the amber depths, yet he knew he shouldn't argue with me. I gave him a tiny nod of acknowledgement and headed back into the kitchen to finalize the plan.

"But how are we going to find her?" Stark inquired. "I might be Oath-Bound, but I'm still new to this."

The spot directly between my shoulder blades started burning. Magick was starting to cooperate with me, so I knew by instinct what to say and do. Darkness was still calling to me, which only made my power grow.

"All red fledglings, return to your rooms," I ordered. "You, too, Thanatos. Only these fighters are necessary."

As they filed out of the room, Erik grabbed my wrist. "Don't risk your life for Zoey," he whispered. He was half pleading, half ordering.

"No promises," I murmured in response. Breaking free of his grip, I met the eyes of Zoey's friends. Hungry determination settled over all of us. "Darkness knows what it wants, and that is an advantage over Light. The white bull has the 'ferret you used to trust," I began. "Now it thinks it needs me. Zoey is caught in the middle. I'm not going to try to say we'll definitely all make it. Hopefully we do, and if we don't, I'll rescue whoever is left behind as long as I am free." I took a deep breath to steady myself. Our next move would cost me a good amount of energy. "All of you think of Zoey and of saving her. Imagine finding her and then rescuing her."

Magick danced around me, summoned on instinct. I closed my eyes and traced the tattoos along my back, mentally depicting the Portal Rune. Reopening my eyes, I moved my finger in the air, the rest of my hand unmoving, drawing its symbol in so-called nothingness. I smiled when a shimmering portal appeared in front of me. My wish to find Zoey, along with the others' desire, let the portal open directly where we had wanted it to. I stepped forward, testing my remaining strength.

"Warriors first," I ordered gently. Darius and Stark complied. Erik listened but did not move. I nodded at him. "The rest of us will follow."

Unfortunately, the 'ferret was on the other side, waiting for us. I stiffened, ready to summon spirit and use it with the Lightning and Arrow Runes. My Marks were hidden, but I was already named to the bull. And I led the rescue part straight into an ambush.

**Who do you think "the 'ferret" is? (blackravens4 – don't answer!) Please tell me what you think of the chapter. Until next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I own none of the original series. **

_Starr_

"Kalona, so good to see you again," the 'ferret greeted in a silky tone. "I see you're well, especially now that your ties have perished."

"I side with Light now."

Resting my hand on his arm, I kept my grip warningly tight. Abruptly he tensed and nudged me behind him. Erik stiffened, too, stepping restlessly closer. Then the white bull appeared at the head of his very battle-hungry line. I shuddered inwardly and tried to stay out of sight of the bull.

"_My Tsi Sgili, what have we here? A battle part instead of a peacefully-made trade?" _

Stark tensed on Kalona's other side. "Where's Zoey?" he demanded.

"Safe," the 'ferret answered smoothly, "for now."

Kalona's eyes narrowed. I ducked under the weight of the power radiating off him. "You cannot have Asteri unless we have Zoey."

"_I am not a bull of my word, which is unfortunate for you. Attack!" _The opposite line surged forward.

Luckily we had a backup plan. Kalona nodded tersely and lunged into battle. I glanced at Stark on one side and Erik on the other before dodging the fray to find Zoey. I mentally called spirit, hoping for the best, and bit back a smile when it listened. I had to stay focused in order to rescue her. My brother walked beside me, matching me step for step, while Erik brought up the rear, keeping watch for surprise assailants. I halted at a dead end, yet the spirit magick was going crazy.

"Zoey's past here," I announced.

Stark suddenly wielded the Guardian Claymore, his dark eyes unreadable. "You should watch out."

My ears rang afterward, but he had sliced the wall cleanly. Erik went in first, keeping the "two most important people" safe. I swallowed back my fear and followed Stark into the dimly-lit room. Both of them dropped back to flank me once more; I thanked and dismissed spirit. There was only the room we were in, and with the minions of Darkness fighting, all guards were gone. I felt Stark stiffen once more.

"Don't hurt me," a weak voice begged, "please."

"Not yet," I whispered to the restless Guardian. "Let me go first, at least."

Instead we stepped forward simultaneously. Erik assigned himself sentry duty to the door we made. I sensed rather than saw Zoey wince as we neared her, our footfalls echoing eerily in the silent prison.

"What do you want?"

There was still a fiery defiance edging her tone, despite the state she was in. Stark kneeled in front of her. I did the same and realized her back was to us. My brother blinked slowly, uncertain. I nodded toward Zoey reassuringly, not liking the feeling and memories this place brought back.

"Z, have a little confidence."

Zoey whirled around as best she could. "I knew you'd come!" she exclaimed, relief etched on her face. "Neferet said you wouldn't. I didn't listen." She hugged him tightly, closing her eyes blissfully. I stood and silently backed away, sensing Z's need for blood.

"They seem better," Erik joked, glancing at Stark and Zoey. Stark was coaxing Zoey to drink from him so she could regain strength.

I flashed a tight smile. "Wouldn't you be?"

"I only just found you" – he tensed abruptly – "and I'm not going to lose you."

Taking in his sudden fear, I raced back to the couple. "We have to go," I ordered, forcing back my relief at seeing Zoey finish her share. This was no time for emotion.

"Tune into my thoughts like you did before," Stark suggested urgently. "Z, send the elements to tell the others. We're heading to Skye."

"They won't be able to find us there," Zoey agreed. "But are you sure Sgiach will welcome us?"

"What about the sun?" Erik chimed in. "You and Stevie Rae will burn up the minute we set foot there."

A familiar burn crept across my left shoulder. "I've got it covered. Now move!" The elements sprouted around us, along with more Rune magick. I barely called on the power of one, let alone two.

Just as shadow guards crashed into the room, we were gone. My legs gave out when I raced through the portal, the weight of so much summoning taking its toll at last. Erik's arm snaked around my waist and held me upright. The portal closed on the last (and only) immortal we needed. Kalona looked at me sadly, the Protection Rune keeping Skye's sunlight off us. Stevie Rae and Stark were not burning, but there was enough in the sight of what Kalona held. I blinked my stinging eyes.

A wail of grief echoed around us. Aphrodite raced forward; she had been unwilling for Darius to go without her. Apparently even that – plus her visions – had not been enough. I flinched at the oddly resounding cry and leaned against Erik, who tightened his grip.

Oblivious to the rest of us, Aphrodite did not notice Sgiach and Seoras' approach. The two took one look at the fallen Warrior, and Sgiach beckoned me forward.

_Darius can be saved, _I thought mournfully. _He can't die. _

"You have a Healing and Potion Rune, do you not, Asteri?"

Exhausted, I felt the burn spread to my right shoulder and shoulder blade and wearily nodded. Erik, Seoras, and Sgiach moved with me as I stepped forward, resting my hand against Darius' forehead. The Prophetess did not move from where she was supported by Kalona, her eyes clouded and distant. I let the last of my energy flow into the lifeless body, my remaining strength becoming his new life force. I closed my eyes and rested my head against Erik's shoulder, drawing my hand back to my side.

The last thing I remembered was being carried to a room. After that, everything faded to black.

**Warning: Whenever in Starr's POV, Neferet (ding ding ding!) will be known as the 'ferret. See ya. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Major tests (and vacations) are coming up so I might not be able to update right away. Just letting you all know.**

**I own none of the original.**

_Erik_

Pacing outside the room, Erik felt Sgiach's healing power reach him. Starr had been unconscious for three days. In his opinion as well as Stark's, it was three days too many.

A click signaled the opening of the door. "How is she?" Erik inquired, searching the Queen's face.

"Not any better, I'm afraid," she answered sadly. "She exhausted herself and needs time to recover."

Erik stepped inside, unnerved by the silence. Sgiach left to report to the rest of the group. A silver tabby was curled next to Starr. The she-cat lifted her head and twitched her ear as Erik approached. He knew Kalona visited earlier and she had hissed at him; her ears were flat around Stark yet she stayed silent. The cat trusted Erik and Sgiach, apparently, but she still had chosen Starr.

Their patient muttered something in her sleep, too low for Erik to hear. The cat blinked and rested her head on her paws once more, her nose barely touching Starr's fingers. Erik refused to let anyone name her without Starr and had no clue of what it would even be.

"It's okay, my Starr," Erik murmured, kneeling beside the bed. "We made it to Skye. All of us are safe. We're waiting for you to get better."

The cat's ear twitched again. She blinked but otherwise did not move. She was waiting, too.

Erik entwined his fingers with hers, willing himself to sleep. Unknown to the others, Kalona had taught him to enter the Otherworld through the Realm of Dreams just for this reason. If you cared for someone enough, it was pretty easy to slip through. After some time one of them (they agreed on Erik) would have to check on Starr. Since Kalona was no longer allowed in the Otherworld…

His train of thought was gone as he fell asleep. Light dazzled his eyes; he accepted its warmth, and the Otherworld opened in front of him. But the first person he saw was someone he had hoped to never see.

Loren Blake.

_The _former Vampyre Poet Laureate.

Even then, if Starr was talking to him, and if the Olympian twins Artemis and Apollo were with them, Blake should be okay now. The thought still did not keep Erik from growing protective. He was fairly certain that _no one _had a good past with Blake.

"Erik!" Starr noticed him first, her sheepish smile turning into a beam. "I knew you'd come."

"_I _knew it," Blake corrected, a note of teasing in his voice. _"You _went along with it."

Artemis blinked, her silver eyes the perfect opposite for Apollo's golden. "It's been a while," she observed, looking at Erik thoughtfully.

Memories flickered on the edge of his vision. "I will not stay for long," he replied in a voice that was not his own. Shaking his head to clear it, he added, "I've come to bring Starr back. Everyone's worried about her."

"She can't leave yet."

"What would you know?" he snapped at Blake.

Blake nodded to somebody behind Erik. A familiar rush of love and power greeted him as Erik turned to face his goddess. _Starr's sister, _he recalled with a jolt. "Erik, a word," Nyx ordered gently, walking toward the edge of the grove nearby.

He looked back at Starr and her companions. She shrugged. "You should go," she whispered, appearing disappointed.

Apollo got her focus off him; Erik heard the god speaking as he trailed after Nyx. He hated leaving her with the deity and the old professor, knowing how both were in some way or other heartbreakers. Artemis he didn't mind, as he had no reason to. But he didn't quite trust the other two.

"Why have you come, my son?" Nyx asked in a kind tone.

Swallowing his fear, Erik looked into her dark eyes, which reflected starlight even without stars. Speaking of which: "Starr needs to come back to the Isle of Skye."

"She needs to rest," she reminded him calmly. "Loren is teaching her how to control bursts of power like that so she does not exhaust herself again. Which would you rather happen?"

Through her warm demeanor, Erik caught a flicker of unease at speaking about Starr. _She doesn't want to say anything that can get back to her father, _he thought curiously. _Typical of a sister, goddess or not, I guess. _He stayed silent, his answer already known to the Personification of Night.

"Say your goodbyes," she suggested coaxingly. "Starr will be safe here, and it is time for you to return to your friends. They, as well as you, have nothing to fear."

Before he could even do that, the dream ended, and Erik was thrown back beside the unconscious Starr. He groaned with annoyance. If the Otherworld wanted her so badly, she was just as safe on Skye as she was there, where Darkness had broken the barriers of Light before. Neferet and Kalona had done that.

_The 'ferret, _he remembered with a pang.

Erik never realized how much Stark had hurt when Zoey was taken from him. He thought he had loved Aphrodite and then Zoey, but no. A few of his questions were answered already, and yet…

First, if Starr had been welcomed into the Otherworld through dreams, it was not long before she would be welcomed there fully and return as a "goddess" of sorts.

Second, if the whole of the Great Deities were watching over Starr, it would not be too hard for Erik to keep protecting her. Especially when they insisted she stay with them, be it one night or several.

Third, when Stark almost went mad, now Erik understood the grief at losing a girl.

And fourth… to put it simply, he knew the feelings he could never place before.

**That is when Erik Night reopened his heart to someone he cared about. More action and romance, peace and hatred, in later chapters. Like I said, I might not be able to update weekly until further notice. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Too bad I don't think any of you cared… It seems like my summary is coming true after all…**

**I own nothing and no one except Starr.**

_Erik_

"Any luck?"

Zoey lifted her head from her plate of food at Kalona's voice. Erik met her quizzical gaze unflinchingly, although now he understood why she almost always wanted to run screaming from the room. He felt as if the world was on his shoulders, and his alone. "Luck with what?" she asked in a small voice.

"Getting Starr back." Erik sat in the empty chair next to her, across from Kalona. "I was going to talk to her, try and coax her into coming home, but Apollo, Artemis, Loren Blake, and even Nyx told me to leave her alone. Apparently she needs to go through training so this doesn't happen again." He sighed. "Plus, to add to my misery, I have _Defying Gravity _stuck in my head. It goes against basically everything right now."

Damien choked on his water. "What?" he exclaimed when he could breathe.

"Uh, I said I have _Defying Gravity _stuck in my head. Why?"

His eyes widened. "Jack sang it when he died."

"When he was _murdered_," Zoey corrected defensively. She'd done the same thing with her mother's killing.

Kalona's amber gaze flashed with knowledge. "We need Shaylin here. Maybe Jack is trying to tell you something." He appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Shaylin has True Sight, which means that along being able to see auras, she should be clairvoyant. If Jack really is here, she could see him." His wings rustled when he stood.

"Our only way home, besides going to the nearest airport and flying, is busy 'training' with deities who apparently hate me. We can't open a portal, and I highly doubt we want Shaylin near an airport with all those people!" Erik flashed back, feeling stupid that he didn't recognize his old roommate's favorite song.

Zoey rested her hand on his arm. "We'll think of something," she soothed.

Stark, on her other side, looked at everyone around the table. "Maybe…" His gaze flicked back to Z's inner group. "Maybe you guys can cast a circle. If Kalona knows the right magick, we might be able to open one. Sgiach and Seoras might be able to help, too."

Kalona nodded consent. "I know the portal spell. It will not last as long as Starr's, but it will do for Shaylin." He gazed at Zoey.

The High Priestess glanced at her friends. "The elements here are strong because of the Old Ways. You must be ready for anything ranging from normal casting to sprite summoning." She sounded older than she should have.

Erik felt some of the tension leave his body when Damien, the new Twins, and Stevie Rae nodded. Sgiach appeared to lead them outside into her grove. Zoey and Stark seemed more relaxed the instant they reached the grove, memories only they shared in their heads. Erik knew he was going to have to go through the portal to get Shaylin and then return with her. He had to trust Kalona's word that it would work.

"Just a simple summoning spell should work. Make sure the sprites _do_ _not _come until I call upon the elements for the second time," Kalona advised.

Zoey acknowledged him with a nod and a quick "Okay."

There were no candles, but that never proved a problem for the gifted fledglings in the circle. Stevie Rae took her place in the north first; Damien, Shaunee, and Erin took their positions. Zoey stood in the center. Kalona stepped up beside her, his expression grim and determined. Stark, Darius, Rephaim, and Aphrodite took up guard positions around it, forming an outside square. Uncertain, Erik stared at Kalona.

The immortal gestured for him to join. "You are retrieving Shaylin. If the circle blocks you, it will not work."

"No pressure there." He masked his fear easily both from years of practice and the fact that no one else was afraid – they all knew their jobs.

Zoey glanced at him but headed for Damien. "It fills us and breathes life into us. I call wind to the circle." A mini-whirlwind picked up around them and stayed with Damien as Zoey moved clockwise. "It warms and succors us. I call fire to this circle." Shaunee became engulfed in a blazing vortex. "It soothes and washes us. I call water to this circle," Zoey continued. Erin's image spun as she was enveloped in a whirlpool. A golden-silver thread bound the three together, all of whom were unseen behind their elements. Zoey moved toward Stevie Rae. "It sustains us. From it we are born, and to it we all shall return. I call earth to this circle." The earth shook before a sandstorm blew around the Red High Priestess. Zoey walked to the center of the circle, her control surprising Erik. "It is our essence. I call spirit to this circle." Starlight danced around her, obviously symbolizing spirit.

Kalona faced east, not moving from his spot. The words seemed familiar to the others, but not to Erik. _Probably because they were used at Grandma Redbird's farm,_ he guessed. "Come air, sweet, soft touch of Nyx breath divine." When he turned south, sprites appeared in front of the whirlwind that surrounded Damien. "Come fire, your blaze must be strong, sure, and true." The same result went for Shaunee. Looking west, Kalona summoned, "Come water, flow throughout this circle space." Stevie Rae's scared face was just visible behind the dust. Kalona gave a tiny nod of encouragement to the north. "Come earth, rich, verdant truly Goddess blessed." His gaze met Zoey's last. "Come spirit, faithful, eternal, and wise." The sprites made little noises that strengthened into a deafening roar together.

"Aeras, Piras, Hudor, Gaea, Pneuma!" Kalona's voice echoed above the sprites'. "It is unusual for you to be summoned in such a manner, I know, and it is obvious a spell-casting will not work on this Isle of Skye." Erik noticed for the first time that Kalona's expression had hardened yet grown distant. "Instead I ask of you, Great Elements, to open a portal into the Tulsa depot, a House of Night in the making. It is there that we must fetch Shaylin Ruede and bring her here."

The sprites started to argue again, shrieking in protest.

"Asteri is not here to use the Sacred Runes!" Kalona shouted, silencing them once more. "She is hurt, and we have reason to believe Jack Twist, murdered fledgling and friend to these children of Nyx" – he gestured to the circle, including Erik and the guards – "is trying to help us heal her. We cannot speak with him unless we have Shaylin's True Sight!"

The air shifted as the sprites flew forward, bringing with them the snares and freeing the other four. Zoey laughed when the sprites brushed against her and gave a small nod toward Kalona and Erik. "Go on. Help us," she coaxed.

A portal opened directly in front of them. Kalona glared warningly at each of the five. "Do not close the circle until Erik has come back," he ordered.

Without hesitation, Erik followed a few of the spirit-sprites through the portal. He smiled when Shaylin squeaked at his sudden appearance. "Don't be scared. We just need you at Skye."

"Where'd you come from?" she whispered.

"Like I said, Skye," he repeated. "We need you."

For a moment she disappeared behind the curtain that served as a door. Thanatos returned with her. "Erik, what has happened?" Death inquired.

Time was dwindling. Erik fought back his impatience. "Starr was hurt. We're all sheltering on the Isle of Skye. Queen Sgiach has been very welcoming to us. Until Starr is healed, which she is also helping with, we can rest there. I can't tell you anything else… as in the battle itself." _Mostly because I wasn't really there, _he added silently.

"Shaylin, if our friends need you, then you must go." Thanatos swept out of the room without another word.

Instead, Shaylin crossed her arms over her chest. "Turquoise with a mix of pink," she told him.

"My aura?"

"What else, idiot?" she snapped. "It means you're sensitive and compassionate… and something else that I can't tell you." Jealousy rang out in her voice. "If you could see what that freak-show is doing to you, Erik, you'd realize that you should not be helping her at all."

_Compassionate. _The word stuck in his mind, and he gulped. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you saw past her pretty face, you wouldn't like it." She pointed to the portal. "You'd best get back. I'm not coming with you to help that bitch," she added.

Shocked, Erik felt the Goddess' presence behind him. He listened to _her_ rather than Shaylin and returned to Skye. "She refuses to come," he informed the others. Kalona nodded to Zoey; she quickly closed the circle. When everyone gathered around him for news, Erik shifted his attention to the sky. "She read my aura and said that she can't tell me what it means. She told me to leave. I felt Nyx there and didn't question it, but why is a mystery. I do know that you can see what we need you to, Zoey." His blue eyes locked onto the seer stone that hung around her neck.

"How will we understand Jack if he speaks, though?"

"_Hello, I've been trying to talk to you all day! Erik can hear me – he heard my message with _Defying Gravity, _didn't he? He has clairaudience!" _

Erik started when he heard Jack's familiar voice. "I'll translate," he offered without thinking.

Zoey looked stunned but didn't question it. She lifted the seer stone to her eye and peered through it. "Jack!" she exclaimed, gazing at the allegedly empty air next to Erik.

"_Hi, Z!" _

Erik smiled. "He says hi." Listening closely to his old roommate, he added, "And Damien, he says he really misses you and really loves you." Affection for Jack flooded through him; he had been a good friend.

"Aw, I love you, too!" Damien replied happily, smiling through tears. "Do you know how to help Starr?"

"_Yep! I wouldn't have come if I didn't." _Jack paused. _"Well, Kalona might not like it… He has to visit Darkness and find the key. Erebus told me that he'd know what it meant." _

Zoey lowered the seer stone to stare at Kalona. "This can't be good."

"He wants you to visit Darkness and 'find the key'," Erik explained.

Kalona shook his head. "Damn key… I thought I'd seen the last of it when I was finally free of Neferet! But if it's for Starr…" He shook his head again, conflicted.

"_I have to go. I'll be back to help you later, though." _

"Guys, say goodbye. The Otherworld needs Jack back."

A chorus of "bye, miss you, see you soon!" followed Erik's words. He heard a slight sigh as Jack disappeared. Erik never felt lonelier in his life, which did not make any sense. If anything, he should have felt better.

Damien stayed while the others headed back inside. "You miss him, don't you?" he asked quietly.

Erik slid his back against a tree, sitting against it smooth bark. "I miss both of them, and one's not dead yet."

"She won't die," Damien responded, sitting beside him. "We'll get her back. You just have to believe we will." He paused. "Kalona knows his way around Darkness, and he obviously knows where and what this 'key' is. Just trust him, and trust in our Goddess. Nyx won't let anything bad happen to Starr." He nudged Erik gently with his shoulder before standing and trailing after the rest.

_Please, Nyx, keep her safe! _Erik begged. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the tree. _Erebus, please help, too. _

**A lot will happen in the next chapter. Warning: IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS THERE WILL **_**NEVER**_** BE ANOTHER CHAPTER! AND I MEAN MORE THAN ONE! (Insert sarcastic THANK YOU ****here)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow guys, thanks for the great reviews! My tests went great, by the way, which my classmates – well, those who failed – currently hate me for. I won't give up on this story yet; not with those of you who actually did review. Thank you so much!**

**Hey, second Friday the Thirteenth so far this year… Both have been lucky for me, so I hope others get good luck as well!**

**You know the disclaimer: I own none of the original.**

_Stark_

"Alright, what's up, Z?" Sensing her growing helplessness, Stark leaned against the wall of their room. She barely glanced up; he sighed. "If this is about Starr–"

"She's in trouble and I can't help her!" Zoey blurted out. Her eyes widened when she realized she interrupted him. Stark shrugged it off, keeping a neutral mask on his face. He needed to protect his Zoey, but he had the same feeling of duty toward his sister, too. "I mean, if Nyx cares about her so much… I think I should be doing something more…" Her shoulders shook as she tried to compose herself enough to speak calmly. "I couldn't even talk to Jack like he needed me to."

At her sorrowful voice, weighed with defeat, Stark crossed the distance between them and pulled Z close. "It's not your fault," he murmured to her ear. "If anyone, it should be mine. I promised her in Chicago that I would keep her safe. Now look what's happened."

"Zoey?" a tentative voice sounded on the other side of the door. Stevie Rae.

Swallowing hard, Zoey looked up at Stark. He knew she didn't trust her own voice and smiled reassuringly. "Come in!" he called to the other High Priestess.

Aphrodite, surprisingly, was with Stevie Rae. "Alright, bumpkin, you dragged me away from Darius to come visit these mopes?" she sneered.

Stevie Rae did not dignify her jeer by replying. Instead she sat in one of the armchairs in the room, across from Stark and Zoey. _Little Darkness, _he told himself, eying her suspiciously. _She's not the one I should be worried about. _"Are you okay, Z?" she asked softly, as if she was talking to an injured animal.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, definitely not sounding like it. Even Aphrodite noticed. "I just can't help…"

"It wasn't your fault," Aphrodite interjected quickly, before Stark could have even a chance. "If Starr wants to stay in the Otherworld, so be it. _You _wanted to stay there, too, and you're still on earth, alive and well."

Realization dawned on Stark at her words. He also noticed a faint ring of red around the whites of her eyes. "Did you have a vision, hateful?" he inquired, trying to keep his cocky attitude as opposed to falling into restlessness.

"If you must know," she responded coolly, "no one else may know details besides Starr. Kramisha called and said she even had a poem for the poor girl. Nyx might want us to team up now."

This stirred Zoey. "It seems likely," she agreed. "She might have sent Jack to us, too."

"I have to talk to Sgiach," Stark decided, giving Zoey a farewell kiss on the cheek. "I might try to find Erik, too, so don't get worried when I don't show up." He smiled, even though his thoughts were raging.

_Like a storm waiting to break, _the Other's voice cut into his mind.

_Oh, great, what do you want? _

_Well, fucknuts, you should be smarter with your plans. Erik wants your sister. I'm surprised Kalona hasn't gone after her yet. Loren and Apollo obviously want her, too, so they're keeping here from coming back. Do I have to spell everything out for you…? Did I go too fast? _

The real Stark nearly stopped in his tracks. Instead he blocked the Other from his brain, focusing on the plan Aphrodite unintentionally gave him. If Nyx was working through her Prophetess and Red Poet Laureate, especially if it was for Starr, shouldn't Stark have something to do with it? His dreams still haunted him, plaguing him with nightmares, but at the end of every one Chaos would appear. The extremely powerful Father of All wanted something from the Guardian, and Stark would make sure he helped all he could. Zoey was still his charge overall; he knew that would never change. But Starr needed his protection, too, since Erik's was not nearly enough.

_Iakovos, _a voice whispered to him. _We are waiting for you. _

Again, Stark nearly froze. He pushed through the haze in his mind, not liking the Greek version of his name. It reminded him too much of Starr and the deities.

"Stark? What are you doing?"

Looking up, he met Erik's eyes. "I was trying to find Sgiach, but something tells me it's _you _I need to see right now." His instincts, like Zoey's, were impossibly accurate.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." There was no dry humor in Erik's tone, only concerned seriousness. "Have you seen Kalona? He can't have gone off by himself already."

Stark shrugged. "He has wings, doesn't he? He could've flown out of here."

"He wouldn't go alone. He needs us." There was a fierceness in the Tracker's face that the Guardian should have been surprised, but neither of them was. It was like they had reached some agreement without any other words.

Walking side by side, the two of them asked a few of the other Guardians where Kalona was. They should have looked in Starr's room first, because that was exactly where he was. The silver tabby she-cat did not appear happy with his visit, but when Erik stepped into the room, she jumped into his arms and started to purr. Stark kneeled on the other side of Starr's bed, resting his fingers against her wrist. The pulse was there but very, very faint. Just like Zoey's had been when her soul shattered.

_Don't think about that, _he scolded himself. _It won't help Starr's prison, and it definitely won't help Zoey's depression! _

"Aleu."

Kalona's head jerked up at the one word. He stared at Erik. "What?"

"Starr wants her name to be Aleu," he explained. "She just told me." He looked strained.

"So she can visit her _cat_ in spirit-form, but she can't get back to her own body?" A hint of a growl edged Stark's voice, shocking even him. "Fantastic."

The immortal's amber eyes flashed. "Her body has been charmed," he recognized, gently touching the triple moon in the middle of her forehead. "Darkness knew that she would try something like this. It set the whole thing up so that her body will die, and that she will never be reincarnated." His mouth twisted into a wry smile. "Little does it know, we have clairaudience and faintly clairvoyance to tell us. Not to mention the Goddess wants her sister saved." Behind his expression, Stark could see a plan forming.

"This involves that key, doesn't it?" he guessed with a suppressed sigh. "I know everyone's worried about her getting back, but if you listen to Jack right away, it might set off some kind of silent alarm. The others might have a freak-attack."

Kalona nodded thoughtfully. "Which is precisely the reason I am waiting for the right moment," he clarified. "The white bull must also calm his forces for the lack of battle. Darkness knows what we want, even if it thinks we are clueless as to what that is."

"You lost me," Erik muttered. Stark flashed him a sympathetic glance, something he thought he would never do.

His response was something unintelligible in Greek. Aleu curled up beside Starr, her blue-green eyes narrowed as she focused on the three. She emitted a growl to punctuate Kalona's words.

To all of their surprise, Starr answered back. Unfortunately, it was also in Greek.

Erik gently touched her cheek, adding to the string of words that Stark seemed left out on. Then he, too, felt the tug of the ancient language and added to it. Yet none of them seemed to realize what they were saying.

When they were finished, all three of them stared at each other in amazement. In their memories, the overall message was translated and perfectly clear; they did not remember what or how they managed to accomplish it.

Kalona was the first to speak. "Time to visit the heart of Darkness."

**This chapter seems short, even to me. I did it on purpose, you know, for stalling purposes. Plus, it didn't seem right for them to rescue Starr just yet… not with what I have planned. Please review and give me the reassurance that you all still care! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviewing is certainly progressing, although I personally would like to see more. You know the drill: I own none of the original.**

_Kalona_

_Damn key… _The words stuck in the immortal's mind. He had thought he was through trafficking with Darkness. _But this is for Starr, _he reminded himself. The memory of finding her in his new Dark refuge centuries ago was forever seared into his brain. Before she could get hurt again, they had to "rescue" her. _He _had to.

Erik's face was set with determination, his Marks fading into the night. Judging from his expression, Stark was sharing his misgivings. Both were equipped with weapons – Erik surprisingly with the Guardian Claymore and Stark with his bow, a quiver of arrows on his back. One was not even a Warrior, but they looked like a deadly pair. Kalona hoped it would be enough to retrieve the key and leave. They did not have to fight Darkness in its territory… right?

"What's the plan once we get there?" the young Guardian asked.

Leading them down the all-too-familiar path into the Dark camp, Kalona glanced sideways. "Get the key and get out."

Stark's eyes flashed. The broken arrows and red crescent on his face only added to the shadows, further blocking his grim expression. "If we're challenged, that's the only time we can fight?" he guessed, sounding impatient. The immortal nodded once, feeling Darkness begin to creep around them. Stark shivered. "I hate this."

"Be quiet," Erik whispered. For the first time he could see the Dark tendrils.

Throwing knives were looped through their belts, adding to their weaponry. The new Sword Master exchanged his blade for a spear. Darkness might still think he was on their side, working as a spy. He had to hope that it was true, and that the minions would leave them alone long enough to do what they had to.

"Kalona?" a shadow inquired softly, in disbelief. "Have you brought prisoners? Do you want me to–?"

The wraith did not get to finish. Kalona pulled his spearhead from its center, ignoring the odd blood as he had trained himself to do. Stark and Erik stayed at his side, and if any Dark minions noticed them, they did not show up. The three's path was unwavering toward the cave where the key was hidden. _The bull doesn't know we're here, but if he does… _Kalona mentally shook himself. _Even the bull refuses to come to the center of the outskirts. Both the cave and the key are safe. I am not leading them into a trap. _Foreboding clenched his stomach, something he was unused to after so long of being trapped. Another ruse would drive him insane.

A scream ripped into his thoughts. He had forgotten – selectively – that this was where prisoners were held. The cry froze his heart once more. Grunts and sounds of battle ensued as the new captive put up a fight. The three so-called Warriors glanced at each other before taking off toward the voice. All of them knew who it was.

"Bring me back!"

With a flash of metal, Kalona, Erik, and Stark cut through the gathered outlanders. Four of the prison guards circled their captive, their eyes hungry with the lust for battle. Panting in the center of the ragged throng was Starr.

"No!" Erik exclaimed when the four guards lunged for her as one. She took down three of them, no doubt exhausting herself more by using magick. Erik parried the fourth for her. "Jeez, you couldn't have stayed in the Otherworld?"

"Apparently," she muttered in response. "Duck!"

Without any more hesitation, Stark and Kalona jumped into the fray. Back-to-back, the four Light fighters glared at their opponents, who continued to circle them, hissing. Erik and Stark were closest to Starr, the three of them working together as if they had for years. Kalona was just as fatal on his own.

"Distraction Rune," Kalona murmured to Starr.

She looked at him sharply. "What?"

More battlers were closing in. "Use the Distraction Rune to erase their memories and stun them while we escape," he ordered quietly, urgency weighing his voice.

When he saw another of the guards had _his _key, rage turned his eyesight red. In a haze, the immortal killed as flawlessly as any member of the Dark ranks. It scared him to fight like that, but the prize was the key and Starr herself. He would never give in to evil again if he could help it.

Starr glanced around at the battle. With Stark and Erik fighting two-to-thirty, Kalona was in charge of keeping most of the fight from her. She touched his arm gently. "I have to let you go… and you have to let me," she whispered, fondness of an apprentice radiating off her.

Her mentor's amber eyes widened. "What?" he choked when he realized what she was about to do.

The camp dissolved around him. The last thing he saw was Starr collapsing to the ground. On Skye once more, Stark shot an arrow toward an outcropping of rocks, his last one of the quiver. Angrily, Erik swiped at the bolt when it passed him.

"We could have saved her!" the Tracker yelled.

Darkness still had some hold on Stark, because the boy was growling like a caged animal. "She's stuck there and we can't help her when she blocks us out!"

All of the immortal's anger overflowed. He threw his spear without aiming; it split through the other projectile, hitting the boulder hard. "One moment of good fortune – is that too much to ask?" he raged at the sky, knowing the deities were looking down on the rescue party.

None of them moved, but the rest of the old battle party joined them eventually. Stark wrapped his arms around Zoey, burying his face in her hair. Kalona felt a tug of longing when he sensed her sorrow, her guilt from thinking it was her fault. They were a perfect match, he realized. Damien and Shaunee comforted Erik, who appeared stone-faced and distant. Kalona refocused his blurry gaze on Thanatos and Erin, wondering briefly where his son and the Red High Priestess were. _Rephaim should be the one I confide in, _he thought bitterly, although he took what he could get. Thanatos and Erin were extremely close to Nyx, and he still trusted the Goddess' judgment.

That was when his soul slipped from his body.

**What do you think happened? I have an idea in mind, but I would love your input for the next chapter. However long it takes for me to update depends entirely on you, so good luck… You're going to need it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Seriously, review more. That's all I can say. My life is not all too great right now, so I would love to have some form of support, even if I do not know you at all in real life. I own nothing.**

_Kalona_

The beauty of the Otherworld surprised Kalona when he reopened his eyes. Dragon Lankford stood beside him, appearing edgy, remaining silent. _Has Nyx forgiven me? _At the spark of hope in his chest, Kalona mentally shook himself, snuffing out the small flame. Immediately he knew he was not ready. Meeting with whichever god(s) and/or goddess(es) had to be about Asteri.

_No, _he reminded himself quickly. _Her name is Starr. _

Anastasia walked out Nyx's temple. The immortal envied the love in both Bryan's and Anastasia's eyes. A dull ache opened a hole in Kalona that he swiftly forced away. Jack followed the priestess, Loren Blake trailing after. Erebus and Chaos brought up the rear. Kalona understood that Nyx would not see him in her realm, no matter what she did to bring him here. Anastasia bowed slightly to the group before returning inside.

The sight of Chaos justified his prior assumption. Erebus dipped his head; Kalona turned to see Artemis, Apollo, Ares, and Athena approaching. The Gods of Light and War were hungry for battle. Honestly, so was Kalona. He had failed Starr. He needed to get her back.

"Erik Night and James Stark will remove the charm on Starr's body," Erebus reported. "They have the key."

"Jack, fetch Anastasia and help them," Chaos ordered. "Dragon, go with them. Protect them."

Ares began to pace. "We need to fight!"

"We will soon," Chaos promised.

Kalona shook his head. "If I may," he began respectfully. Chaos turned to him, looking expectant. "Darkness had Starr in the Prisoners' Village until we joined the fight. She purposely forced us out, thinking only about _our _safety, not her own. If we are to rescue her, the bull or even Neferet might have hidden her from us, posted more guards, et cetera. Starr might simply teleport us back when she sees us." He hated to be the bearer of bad news, but it was truth.

"If Darkness hasn't already, we can seal off her magick before we invade," Loren suggested.

"Perhaps." Chaos eyed him curiously. "Do you think you have learned enough from Hephaestus and Hades to perform that kind of spell?"

Artemis stepped forward. "I can help him."

"You would do that?"

The goddess' silver eyes flashed as she met the former Poet Laureate's gaze. "Hecate will, too. Starr was our friend during her time with us. We will not lose her that easily again."

Apollo moved to stand beside his sister in front of the Creator of All. "I can defend them if need be. I am not sure of Loren's abilities as a swordsman. Even if Hephaestus taught him…"

"I'm not as good a protector as I am a charm-worker," Loren admitted. "We still have to enter the Evil Universe in order to properly seal her magick."

Chaos nodded. "Get to work. We will not invade until we are sure everything is ready." He turned to Artemis. "Find Hecate. Make a signal – combine moon- and sunlight and sent it here. Most importantly, be careful," he finished before a portal swallowed them. Worry shadowed his face.

"They'll be alright," Athena soothed. "They are strong."

"So was Starr," Chaos noted grimly.

The formerly-banished immortal sensed his raw grief. Kalona met Chaos' stricken gaze calmly. "Everything will be fine. We _will _get her back." Determination gave his voice an edge, filling him with strength.

"You are Warrior to High Priestess Thanatos, correct?"

Kalona lifted his chin. "I will protect her with my life."

"Then why are you on the Isle of Skye and not in Tulsa?"

His resolve crumbled. "Starr is my 'fledgling' of sorts. I have a bit more loyalty to a fledgling as Sword Master… especially if Starr is said fledgling."

Chaos appeared thoughtful. "Your habit to protect a goddess overrules your Oath to defend a High Priestess." He smiled, but it was tight, forced.

"Starr needs all the Warriors she can get," he stated matter-of-factly, hiding behind a neutral mask. Inside, his emotions were raging, his thoughts turmoil.

"Impressive," Ares muttered.

Erebus straightened, stretching out his wings. "I would be pleased to have you on our side, friend, but that is not my goddess' wishes." He seemed apologetic.

"When we rescue Starr, I will serve a new goddess. Thanatos will be safer at the House of Night with the true Sons of Erebus Warriors, not a vigilante like me. Nevertheless, Starr needs me, and it is my duty to fight for her. I will not fail her again."

"Take advice from someone who knows, Kalona," Athena spoke up. "You tread a dangerous path."

His amber eyes seemed to glow. "I understand, Goddess of Wisdom – thank you." He looked up at a sudden flash of light. "Time to go," he confirmed.

"Let's get Starr back," Chaos responded. He dipped his head slightly to Kalona. "You're in charge."

Stunned, Kalona let his fighting instincts take over. In the back of his mind, beyond the haze of battle, he hoped that this would be as easy as it sounded (easier, actually, since it even _sounded_ difficult) – and that they all made it out alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**As always, I own none of the original.**

_Stark_

"How long do you think she'll…?"

"Keep positive," Stark interjected as he watched Erik work on undoing the charm with Anastasia. He and Dragon were the Warriors-on-Guard, although Darkness had not yet entered the Isle of Skye. "Nyx won't let her sister die if she can help it."

Jack handed Anastasia some herb or other before looking at Erik sternly (as sternly as possible, anyway). "You have to trust in all the Great Deities. They don't want Starr to get hurt any more than you do. Right now, we're all doing our best to bring her back. I know you want to protect her" – he glanced at Stark – "but for now, you have to accept where you are."

"Of course," Erik muttered, clutching the little key.

_I want her back, too. _The thought was not unexpected, but it stirred an unpleasant memory in his mind. Stark turned to the large window for the fifth time, feeling the elements brush his skin. The runes Marked on Starr seemed to glow softly, reminding him of the bounty of the Otherworld. However, with bounty came destruction, and Stark had to push away the bloody images of the Dark Realm. _Starr can hold her own without magick. Now that she has it, she should be fine. _

Ominous foreboding coursed painfully through him.

Dragon's voice brought him out of his thoughts: "Will the outcome be positive, my own?" he asked Anastasia.

The ghostly Priestess' eyes were troubled; she shrugged. "I say it depends on whether or not our battle party succeeds. If the invasion is victorious, Starr must return to her own body alone. We cannot force her back to the earth plane." She looked at Erik worriedly.

His face was pale. Protective of his sister, Stark felt a rush of irritation. "But why wouldn't she want to come back?" Erik rasped.

No one answered.

Zoey's Guardian sighed. "If she thinks the Otherworld is her last hope," he replied after a long, uncomfortable silence. Hadn't it been the same with Z?

Aleu flicked her tail across one of the wraps on Starr's right shoulder. Under the touch of the feathery silver tip, the line-split X that was the Healing Rune began to glow softly. The she-cat emitted a quiet mew, her blue eyes narrowed to slits. Starr's tabby was interesting to say the least; her familiar was just as concerned.

"I'll go back into the Otherworld if I have to," Erik muttered angrily. "She has to come back."

"I'd come with you if I could," Stark admitted, his voice unusually small. "But Zoey needs me here for her. I can't abandon her."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "I can help you if she won't come back. There are people who wish to charm her." He rolled his eyes.

_Fucknuts! _

_Go away. _Stark's mental voice was weighed with a groan. _This no longer concerns you, Other. _

The real Stark could practically see the Other's smirk. _Of course it does, fucknuts. No matter how much either of us hates it, I'm you. _

_Don't fucking call me fucknuts, bastard! _he snapped. _Next time you do, I'll stick the Guardian Claymore into you again. Go away before I make that promise true. _When he was sure the Other had left, he added: _Once you wake up, Starr, we have to get rid of him. _

Something flitted through his mind – an image of his sister. The vision sent a rush of love through him. Stark knew it was sent by Darkness to falsely reassure him. He knew Starr was fighting to get out, or she had been knocked out in the process. Whatever it was, she most definitely was not smiling in her alleged sleep. His gaze flew to Erik, who cringed, his knuckles white from his grip on the key. Stark moved to Erik's side, resting his hand on the Tracker's shoulder. He understood completely.

"I hope she's okay," the professor muttered.

The Guardian nodded. "Me, too."

"Me, three," Jack chimed in, protectively hovering near his old roommate. "She'll be back soon."

Erik shuddered under Stark's hand. He ducked away from Stark's touch, glanced apologetically at Anastasia, and left the room.

"He still has the instincts of a protector," Bryan observed with a shake of his head. "A shame, really."

Anastasia narrowed her eyes. "Jack?"

"On it," he responded, disappearing.

Maybe this would not be as easy as Stark originally thought… and he had known it wouldn't be simple at all.


	14. Chapter 14

**I own none of the original.**

_Chaos_

The Creator of All stared at the viewing screens in one of the modern buildings of the Otherworld. Chaos watched as Erik stormed from Starr's room. Amusement rippled through him. Unused to the feeling for some millennia, he wondered how Starr could have so easily changed everything. He loved Asteri like a daughter, and he wanted just as much as anyone to have her back. Darkness still had a hold on her. He was not allowed that far into the Dark Realm; therefore he could not help in the battle to rescue her.

Jack was a good choice to send after Erik. Chaos clicked on the screen to have it half on Stark, Anastasia, Dragon, and Starr's body – half on Jack and Erik. Aleu, Artemis' choice for her best friend, tracked the Priestess' movements warily. Her tail flicked over Starr's right shoulder constantly, and a warm glow settled over the girl's soulless body.

Stark narrowed his eyes. Chaos recognized the flash of purple as spirit magick when the Guardian touched his half-sister's hand. He was calling on the elements through his Ace's affinities for them. The other four were summoned, but the boy was using spirit to help break the charm.

Erik returned quickly with Jack at his side. A new urgency radiated off him, plainly visible to the Otherworld onlooker. The old sentry for Asteri shook his head when Anastasia reached for the key. He was going to do it himself.

Chaos' mouth twitched at the corner. In another screen, he saw the battle he could not take part in. The patrol of deities fought viciously. Kalona was farther away from the fray, breaking into a deceptive wall in a Dark Realm mountain. The Fallen Warrior brushed dirt from his wings before stepping into the dim light of the hidden prison. Unfortunate wardens were soon lying dead or dying on the floor of the tunnel.

Kalona's amber eyes gleamed. He pressed his hand to an imprint on the far wall; it lifted and revealed Starr. Other than being unconscious, she looked okay. Chaos felt something stir inside him when he saw his Chosen. He had not realized how badly he wanted her to be safe – like a true father.

_Bring her to me, _Chaos ordered telepathically. _She needs to heal swiftly if she is to return on time. _

On the Isle of Skye, the charm was finally broken. Anastasia, Jack, and Dragon entered the Otherworld at the same time as the invasion party. Nyx placed a spell over the whole of the realm, blocking Dark forces from thinking of following them. Chaos joined the group as the patrol was beginning to disperse.

Without a word, Kalona shifted his grip and handed Starr to Chaos. Carrying the Chosen into the Otherworld's own mountains, Chaos found the still-standing temple that he had built himself. Asteri's Shrine seemed to beckon as he grew closer. Once inside, he placed Starr carefully on her old bed before searching the shrine thoroughly. The temple was perfectly fine, and its magick began to restore Starr as she rested there.

Chaos felt a stir in the air when Starr opened her eyes. She blinked and smiled tentatively in greeting to him. Pressing a token from the shrine into her palm, he let her go back to the earth plane where she belonged. Eventually, he knew, she would find her way to live in the Otherworld.

But only when it was time.


	15. Chapter 15

**For those of you who don't know, they released the cover for **_**Hidden**_**. It looks so cool!**

**Back to business, I own none of the original _House of Night_.**

_Starr_

I was going to pretend to be unconscious a little longer until I realized how long I was out. Since everyone who needed to be there returned to the Otherworld, only Stark and Erik were in my room when my soul rejoined my body. I felt their worry for me coming off them in waves. My heart skipped at their high concern, recognizing how badly they wanted me awake. And not just them – everyone on Skye was waiting for the okay that it had worked.

Kalona burst into the room not five seconds after I was fully aware, my eyes still closed. "Is she alright?" he demanded.

Sensing rather than seeing the boys shrug, I began to thread my fingers through Aleu's fur. "Calm down, _mentor_," I remarked, opening my eyes for the first time in days. His amber gaze was wide, and I smiled. "You still know how to protect a goddess, don't you?"

"Funny, that's what Chaos said," he observed. The corners of his mouth twitched with a barely-suppressed grin. "I'll tell the others." He glanced at Erik and Stark, a silent order only they knew.

"So you're a goddess now, Starr?" Stark inquired, his cocky attitude gone. "When did that happen?"

My smile faded. "I can't go back to the Otherworld, but I'm officially the Goddess of the Soul." Psyche was historically the "keeper" of that spot, but Chaos and Zeus both gave me the title – hence the "officially." I just wanted to go back to the Otherworld to be with my true family, though.

"That's… interesting, for lack of a better word," my brother commented. When I sat upright, he hugged me cautiously, as if I would break at his touch. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I want to see Z first."

"Of course," I replied, although I knew that was not his only reason. He wanted me to be alone with Erik, who had struggled to maintain self-control when he realized I would not be waking up alone. He sat on the window seat, his gaze fixed on the world outside. I sighed. "Erik, considering you should be asking me this, are you okay?"

His blue eyes were shadowed with exhaustion and yet brightened with happiness. "I know you're okay, which is why I never asked." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, entwining his fingers with mine. "And I'm a lot better now that you're back."

Uncharacteristic blush warmed my face. "I missed you, too," I murmured, placing the back of his hand on my cheek.

"You're really a goddess now, aren't you? Don't you need a protector?" he queried.

I smiled sheepishly. "Who do you think was the first Guardian and/or Warrior? The Sons of Erebus were formed in honor of the first, who was blessed by Nyx, Erebus, Chaos, and all the other Great Deities. You're already my protector, Erik." I squeezed his hand reassuringly when he tensed.

"How am I the first?"

My smile turned cocky and wry. "You swore yourself to me and became Oath-Bound. How else?"

"You're annoying." The muscles in his face relaxed, his jaw unclenching.

"You're a Tracker. Now that we're done stating the obvious, will you do something for me?"

"Depends."

I twisted my hand out of his grip. He dropped his hand to my shoulder, the one with the Healing Rune. I felt it burn at his touch. "Darkness is rising. It's creating a bunch of Others, wretched versions of the original person. Stark already has his, who happens to be the leader, mentor, and all that. We need to destroy them." He looked surprised. "I know I only just got better from using too much magick, but I learned how to control it when I was… away. I can use as much or as little as I want now." I put all my sorrowful hope into my expression. "Please do this for me. I need someone to make sure I don't get too angry, and you're the only one I can trust."

"Of course, my Goddess," he responded, pecking my cheek.

Eyes golden and blazing with fury, determination, and a hint of shock, I led him into a dimension that had no name – the home of the growing Other army.

**Starr's back and immediately getting into more trouble. I'd be glad for any ideas for the next chapter; the Others are going to be interesting to create.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Unfortunately, nothing will happen yet. Or am I lying? *wicked grin* I own none of the original.**

_Erik_

Power surged in the air around Starr as the young Goddess and her Guardian entered the Corrupted Dimension (that they just named). Erik knew how high the stakes had become since Starr had returned. She'd given up the Otherworld yet again. And there was no known way to help her get back. Glancing sideways at her, he felt a rush of warmth flow through him. He didn't care anymore. He had the chance to open his heart, something that Aphrodite the Goddess had been quick to remind him of.

Since Starr needed to forget about her limitations, at least temporarily, the deities actually _wanted _them together.

Other versions of their friends and complete strangers looked up at their arrival. A familiar burn in his hands announced the arrival of the Guardian's Claymore. _I was the first to wield this, _he reminded himself, still trying to wrap his head around the possibility that he had been the first Oath-Bound Warrior.

"Wake up call!" Starr greeted, her eyes dancing with unseen fire. "There's a new assignment for all of you. Step up and get your head cut off." She threw a dagger with expert aim at one of the closest Others. It disappeared in a spark of Light. "Darkness is going down, starting with you lot."

The two of them minimized the Others, who were too new and stupid to react that well. Erik only grew more uneasy. "Where are the rest? Stark's and Zoey's and the circle's?" The red and blue fledglings from the Tulsa House of Night were gone, except for the ones currently on the Isle of Skye.

Starr twirled a knife in her fingers. "Dunno. They might be wreaking havoc on the earth plane already. Or…" Suddenly they were surrounded by Others whose originals they didn't know. At the head was, of course, Stark's Other.

"Welcome back, Starr."

The ambushers launched into an attack, proving themselves as formidable opponents. Erik felt his old Warrior spirit rise inside him, engulfing him with unbelievable fighting abilities. _All because I was blessed by the deities in order to protect one of their own, _he noted. _They really care about their family. _He swiped at more and more assailants, the battle going better than he planned. _So do I! _He could no longer see Starr under the swarming mass of Others, and that alone had him freaked. He knew what would happen if he lost his Ace.

_Colors will be added to growing collections,  
><em>_I call on the Runes for Revealing and Protection. _

The incantation echoed in his mind, no doubt sent from Nyx. He sent a silent thank-you to the Personification of Night, knowing that the forces in the earth plane would have to be destroyed before long. That was how the Daughter of the Sacred Runes would be able to uncover them. For now…

The Others all vanished, either beaten or needed elsewhere. Dread filled the pit of his stomach. "Starr?" he called, panic threatening to rise. He took a deep breath to center himself, grateful for being friends with Zoey, and exhaled, sensing his past life fuel him. "Starr!"

"Alright, alright, I heard you the first time!" she exclaimed, materializing out of the blackness. Darkness' hold was already fading.

Fear turned to relief. "Next time, could you try not to disappear?" he inquired, pulling her to him.

Starr locked gazes with him. "You really were worried, weren't you?"

"Of course I was! I couldn't bear it if I lost you." He knew he would have plenty of explaining to do when he got back to Skye, especially to Kalona and Stark. But he was just as concerned as they were.

Something flashed in her golden eyes before they changed to their usual brown. Her Marks concealed themselves. "I can't be with you, Erik. There's too much going on." She barely seemed apologetic.

Pain pierced his heart like a thorn, but he accepted it. "I know," he sighed.

"We have to get back." She pulled away from him, leaving him feeling frozen once more. "Tulsa needs us now."

###

No sooner were they back on Skye than they arrived in Tulsa. Thanatos hurried out of the tunnels to talk to Kalona and Starr. The red fledglings surrounded Zoey and her group of friends as they headed down to their home. Shaylin leaned on the wall next to her door, waiting for Erik.

"Finally see passed the pretty face?" she sneered.

He folded his arms across his chest. "What happened to you, Shaylin? You were so nice when I first Marked you. Now you're nothing but mean. And you said that Starr was the bitch!" He scoffed.

Her eyes flicked sideways. Before he could react, she kissed him. Pushing her away, Erik tried to forget the taste of Darkness – death and decay. Resounding footsteps reached his ears. "You can't get rid of me, Erik."

"Other," he hissed, eyes narrowed. "You have no right to be here!" He turned and followed the direction of the echo. He knew who had run from the scene. Shaylin roomed in an otherwise unused corner of the tunnel system. It made sense that she had been switched out unnoticed. He just hoped he could make it up to Starr.

Finding her deeper into the tunnels (to the point where they were only packed dirt), Erik approached her cautiously. "You don't know–"

"I know that Zoey was right about you," she interrupted. Sadness weighed her voice. "You really don't care, do you? You might have _used _to have a heart, but it doesn't exist anymore."

"That's not–"

"Look, I get it. You decided to give Shaylin a chance. I don't know why I care so much, but I'm glad you're doing something instead of moping. You don't need to justify yourself to me."

"You don't–"

She laughed bitterly. "You know what? I _knew _this was going to happen. You're one of the closest friends I've had in months, and I could just tell that something would go wrong. I should've believed in myself…" She trailed off with a shake of her head.

"_Colors will be added to growing collections,  
><em>_I call on the Runes for Revealing and Protection!"_

Her gaze grew distant, as if seeing Shaylin for what she truly was: an Other. When he was sure Starr was back in this tunnel, Erik stepped forward and pressed his lips against hers. She was surprised for a moment, it was obvious, but she kissed back in a second. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he pulled her tighter against his chest. He pulled away before it could get too deep.

"I love you, Starr," he murmured, his hopeful gaze meeting hers. "I don't care if I can't be with you, but I know I love you. Nothing's going to stop that."

He knew she was thinking about Apollo and Loren, maybe even the best-friend-turned-traitor she left behind in the move; he was shocked when she pecked his lips again. "I love you, too."

"But…" he urged, knowing something was coming.

A rueful smile crossed her face. "Can we not tell the rest?" she whispered, a gleam of anticipation in her gaze.

Erik traced her cheekbone with his thumb. "Whatever you want, my Goddess."

**Even**_** I'm**_** not sure if a vampyre can switch which goddess his allegiance is to, but apparently Erik just did. Soon Neferet will be exposed, and considering she wants to "bring chaos to the House of Night," she's in for a shitload of trouble. See ya next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ready to meet Starr's former best friend? I own none of the original.**

_Starr_

Rephaim was on his way back to the depot. It was sunset, and I woke up all the way when my extended senses caught him diving toward something or someone. Mid-dive, he morphed into his human form, thankfully fully clothed this time. I stepped across the room to Kalona's side.

"Wake up," I hissed. "Something's wrong." He was awake in an instant, his amber eyes glowing with concern. "Get down into the tunnels, make sure the others are all up, and then protect Thanatos. If you can, send Darius and Erik up to me." I hesitated for a moment.

Kalona nodded. "I'll make sure Aphrodite and Stevie Rae are together. Rephaim will be here shortly, I presume."

"He will," I answered. "And I'll send him to be with the Priestess and Prophetess. I need him for right now, though."

We separated, the Fallen Warrior heading into the tunnels, me going outside the depot's walls. Rephaim shoved an achingly familiar human to the ground when he saw me. "Care to enlighten me on why a human knows so much about us?"

"You can remember your flight from today, right?" I checked. Reluctantly, he nodded. "I'll talk to you later. For now, go find Stevie Rae. She and Aphrodite should be together. Protect them, although I'm not sure at this point we need any protection." I was glaring at the newcomer when he complied.

The two Warriors I sent for appeared on either side of me. "Who's this?" Erik asked suspiciously.

"Rephaim found him." I folded my arms across my chest. "I was just wondering why he's even in Tulsa, actually."

Darius twirled a dagger between his fingers. He owed me no life debt – I refused to let him even think that, let alone say it – but I knew that he still wanted to try to defend me as much as he could on top of being with Aphrodite. I respected that and summoned him for that very reason. Now his eyes gleamed with cold fire. "Speak up, human. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see Starr." His voice was so painstakingly innocent I barely recalled what he had done in Chicago.

"Well, you shouldn't have come," I snarled at him. "By the way, Jet, meet Erik and Darius – only two of my new friends."

Erik smiled. It was the most feral thing I'd ever seen. "Pleasure to meet the traitor at last," he greeted cruelly.

"I'm not entirely a traitor if I can tell you about the Others, now, am I?"

Darius blinked in confusion. "How do you know so much about all this?" he queried.

"I wanted to make it up to Starr, so I did some research. I went to the House of Night before I came here because it made sense. Before I got there, though, I found something interesting. I figured you might want to know."

"Then start talking."

He nodded acceptance. "Depending on who their originals are, the Others have affinities. But they're twisted with Darkness, not true affinities in the sense of the word. Spirit, fire, air, water, and earth – shadow, fume, wind, ice, and magma," he explained. "It sounds like they can be Light, too, but… I dunno. Something happened, I guess."

"Well, now that we know what you know, bye!" Erik snapped.

I ignored him and brushed past Jet. "Aurox, I know you're out here," I growled. "Is Jet telling the truth?"

"He is." The Vessel materialized from the shadows, looking sorrowful. "I am sorry for trespassing, Starr. I could not handle being with Neferet when I know my heart belongs somewhere else." His eyes were pleading. I used the Reveal Rune and saw that inside he was Heath Luck, so close to breaking free of Darkness' shackles. "I can help keep an eye on the human while you and the rest of the fledglings and vampyres are at the school." He shivered.

"You don't have to go back there now," I assured him, placing my hand on his shoulder. His skin seemed to crawl at my touch until a ball of Darkness had grown in my palm. I whisked it away, watching it dissipate into the air. "Whether you're Heath or Aurox, you belong here, helping Stark guard Zoey. The 'ferret has no hold on you anymore." I turned to my former best friend. "You can stay, but you'll be guarded by Aurox. You are confined to the depot, and wherever you go in the tunnels, he has to either be with you or know where you are. And if you think you can make your own rules here, just remember that you're housing with a bunch of vampyres and a few extra surprises."

Shocked, all Jet could do was nod. I flicked my hand at them when Kramisha appeared, a gesture for her to be in charge. The Poet Laureate seemed pleased to have her natural authority recognized as she disappeared back into the tunnels.

"Thanks, Darius. You know you don't still have to protect me." Erik stepped to my side again and wrapped his arms around me.

The Son of Erebus shrugged. "You saved my life. I don't mind helping you every once in a while." He fisted his hand over his heart and bowed. "If you would excuse me, I must see that my beauty is alright."

Even though we both knew she was fine, I let him go before leaning into Erik's embrace. His breath tickled my ear. "So that's your old friend, hmm? I wouldn't mind using him as a practice dummy sometime." I swiveled my head to fake-glare at him; he smiled innocently.

"You'll be in trouble if you hurt him now. Aurox feels like he's proving his loyalty by guarding Jet." I pecked his cheek and broke free of him. "C'mon. I have to find out what Rephaim remembers."

**I keep leaving off with cliffy's today. Guess I'm getting back into my old self after all. Too bad I can't do that without stories as outlets. Stick around for the next one! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I own none of the original.**

_Kalona_

Starr and Erik sat next to each other, talking quietly. Thanatos was going around the tunnels, making sure all the red fledglings were getting ready for the school day. Kalona waited while Zoey's main group joined them in the meeting room Starr had swiftly made. The Fallen Warrior was as surprised as he was proud of her growing powers, but that did not stop him from worrying about Nyx. Starr's sister had not spoken to him still; it caused an ache in his heart that never ceased.

Stevie Rae and Rephaim arrived last. Kalona saw Starr stiffen. "If you interrupt him, it won't matter that you're the first red vamp with an earth affinity. I'll squash you like a bug," she growled, her eyes narrowing like a wolf's. _Likos has joined her fight, _Kalona realized. The otherworldly wolf had been close to Asteri a long time ago.

Aleu jumped out of Starr's lap, waving her tail for the other cats to follow. They did.

"First things first," Starr began, fixing each of the circle members and friends with a dagger-like glare, "if you have anything to say, wait until I acknowledge you. This is very important and can change some things in this war." They all nodded. "Next, we have some newcomers in our midst. One of them you already know." She glanced at Erik, who stood and walked into the hall. He returned with Aurox and Jet behind him. Kalona moved to the other side; the two of them flanked the arrivals as outrage filled the room.

Kramisha got to her feet. "Quiet!" she yelled above the din. Everyone shut up.

Aphrodite was barely a beat off. "Let Starr explain."

From her bloodshot eyes and the way Darius steadied her, Kalona and the others could guess she'd had a vision. They settled into an uneasy silence. Aphrodite and Kramisha sat down just as Starr stood.

"Thank you." She was glaring at Jet as she spoke. "Like I said, you all know Aurox. He has given up his allegiance to the Tsi Sgili and Darkness to join us. I have given him my word that he will not have to return, and he is not to be outcast unless he returns to the white bull." His eyes were fixed on Zoey, Kalona realized. He spared a glance toward the Fledgling High Priestess, but she had her head low against her chest. "As for the human, he is the former best friend I had before I was Marked. Jet saw some things that could be useful to us, and I put Aurox in charge of guarding him. Zoey, I know you have something to say."

She lifted her face toward Starr's. "Aurox didn't just give up Darkness. He had some Light inside him the whole time." Stark began to look worried; apparently this was new to the Guardian as well. "Heath Luck is inside the Vessel."

"He is indeed," Starr confirmed as murmurs broke out once more. "But Aurox is not the only one who has changed. Rephaim can remember his time as a raven now." Stevie Rae had the same expression as Stark did.

"What can you possibly remember?" she breathed, eyeing her Consort. Kalona knew all this already – Starr had warned him about his son as well as the boys he guarded. "Please tell me she's lying."

"The Goddess of the Soul does not lie when she can sense all truth," Rephaim responded, not looking at Stevie Rae. "Neferet knows she is nothing without Darkness and so does everything to please it. She wants the white bull to be her Consort, but it has taken no _special_ notice to her. She claims she will bring chaos to the House of Night."

Starr appeared thoughtful. "Anything else?"

"Nothing important," the former Raven Mocker assured her.

Something dark flickered in Starr's golden eyes but was gone in an instant. "Go get ready for the day, then. Aurox, Jet, get some rest in your room. Erik, Kalona, I'd like to speak with you." She was the first out of the room, followed quickly by the two Warriors.

"What's up, Starr?" Even Erik seemed confused, his eyes narrowed as if he tried to focus on something that wasn't quite there. Kalona felt it, too, and wondered if it had anything to do with Starr.

She began to pace. "Bringing chaos to the House of Night," she answered cryptically.

Kalona exchanged a glance with Erik. "What do you mean?" the Fallen Warrior asked, his dark wings rustling with his foreboding. The two of them both could guess what she meant.

Starr halted and faced them, her eyes gleaming with cruelty. "If the 'ferret wants to summon chaos into the school, that's exactly what she's going to do. Just not in the way that she thinks."


	19. Chapter 19

**I own none of the original.**

_Starr_

Kalona and Thanatos were the first off the bus, with me and Erik close behind. The 'ferret was waiting for us, her rogue red fledglings glaring as they took in my unMarked face. Zoey stepped up beside me. With Erik on my other side, the two of them seemed to be daring anyone to challenge my place here. On the other side of Zoey, I saw Stark flash me a quick glance. I appreciated their worry, but if it came down to it already, I would fight for myself.

Shaylin moved over to stand next to Dallas. Stevie Rae gaped. "What are you doing?" Her exclamation broke through the tense silence.

"She belongs there," I growled. _"Other." _

Everyone's eyes fell on me. I knew damn well that I was close to becoming a wolf, courtesy of Likos and the Celestial Rune. Anger boiled within me, waiting to erupt into a wildfire. Erik's icy touch on my left bicep (where the Distract Rune was) brought my control back – barely. I took a deep breath to center myself.

"She isn't the original Shaylin Ruede. She's the Other. But you're harboring the rest of them here, too, aren't you?"

The Tsi Sgili narrowed her eyes at me. "Why is another human here?" she inquired, her voice deadly, before-a-storm like calm.

Thanatos stayed neutral, her expression betraying nothing. "Starr is none of your business. Before you give me anything on how a High Priestess should know of all her students, _you _are not a High Priestess. The Vampyre High Council has banished you under–"

"Under the name of Nyx!" I interrupted, knowing she would brush off any regards from other vamps, but not as quickly those from my sister.

Her green eyes flashed. I saw the Dark tendrils before they were even truly in sight. When they attacked, I had dodged; they hissed at the empty air where I had been. Everything was going according to the 'ferret's plan… meaning it worked for mine, as well.

"Chaos!" she laughed, spreading her arms wide as everything descended into battle. I pressed my way to her, eyes narrowed in concentration. She was summoning her version of chaos – I was ruining it with my own. With her Vessel gone, it was a lot easier. "Come to the House of Night!"

And then my father appeared.

Both of us were smiling wickedly as we advanced on the Tsi Sgili. She called forth many wraiths as soon as she noticed the disturbance. But Chaos and I cleared through them all almost effortlessly. I knew without a doubt that my friends would be most concerned about me and Zoey, who Darkness wanted most. That only widened my devilish grin.

When a stronger wraith materialized, I was ready for it, plunging the blade of my elemental sword into where the heart should be. It shrieked as the combined magicks of the elements and the Runes spread under its flesh. I freed it from its chest and swung backward, connecting with a red fledgling that failed in a stealth attack. Chaos said something to me that I did not catch, and he abruptly was at my side, parrying an attack from the 'ferret. I shifted into a snarling she-wolf, letting my instincts take over as the sounds of battle flowed into my ears.

Kalona stepped up, dodging and blocking. His wings were no longer fully black; they were patterned with white like a Paint Horse would be, a sign Light was accepting him yet Darkness would not let go. He opened a gap in the throng, showing someone pinned under a mass of auburn hair and glinting eyes. At first I wondered where my father was.

Then my blood froze in my veins.

I howled in pain, which sounded suspiciously like a cry for "No!" I leaped forward, barreling over the former High Priestess. I snarled, biting down hard on her neck. She started bleeding under my strong jaws, but she was immortal and would recover.

She pushed me off her, her cruel gaze shining with triumph. "What's a Tracker compared to a ruined High Priestess?" she remarked coldly.

Oh, I wanted to kill her so badly… but Kalona and Chaos took my place, keeping her away from me. I yelped in surprise. "Go!" my father ordered, his voice leaving room for no arguments.

I bounded toward Erik, my heart pounding, a relentless thunder in my chest. I shifted back before I reached his side. "Please, Erik," I whispered, a sob choking in my throat.

"Go back to fighting," he managed to rasp. Blood bubbled under the remains of his torn shirt. "I'll be fine."

Setting a protective charm over him, I turned wolf again and began weaving through the fighting mass. I needed Rephaim. Quickly.

"Rephaim!" I called when he came into sight and I morphed normally.

His head snapped around. "Starr?" He led me away from the brunt of the fight, taking in my expression. "What happened?"

"Erik…" I gasped, my lungs burning. "He…"

Apparently that was all I needed to say. Rephaim became a raven, and I felt a familiar burn where the Celestial Rune was. I turned eagle, sending a prayer of thanks to Nyx and to Aetos, one of Likos' allies. We flew over most of them, alighting as humans next to Erik. His breathing had grown shallow to the point where I was actually scared.

Rephaim looked at me worriedly. "I don't think–"

"I don't care! I can heal him. I just need to get him out of here." I was afraid to let myself think that. Chaos would finish this battle in minutes, especially with such a powerful group on his side. And I had saved Darius, hadn't I? I _had _to save Erik. There was no other option for the sake of my own sanity.

_I told you not to worry about me. _His spirit hovered near his body, talking to me via telepathy.

"I have to," I murmured, so low I barely heard myself. "I have to…"

The old Raven Mocker carried Erik into the House of Night, toward Lenobia's stables. I needed the serenity and patience of horses in order to heal something this… catastrophic. Lenobia and Travis/Martin seemed unaffected by my now-showing Marks. I made a mental note to talk to them later.

For now, the d– _Erik _held all my attention.

And some distant part of me knew that I had to let him go.


	20. Chapter 20

**Usually I wouldn't update this quickly, but in honor of my birthday I'm going to. As usual, I own none of the original… nor any of the songs listed in this chapter. **

_Erik_

Pain shot through him even as Erik was away from his mauled body. Starr refused to let him go, which was touching in a sense but also horribly agonizing. He wanted the freedom and serenity of the Otherworld, but he also wanted to stay here with his Starr. His heart threatened to shatter at the thought of leaving her.

_Starr, _he began, worried about her.

_Shut up! _she mentally shrieked. _You're not going to die. I won't let you! _

With a barely-audible sigh, Erik watched as she struggled to revive him. The sounds of battle stopped, announcing the end of the fight. Most of the circle arrived within minutes, along with the Warriors and Chaos. Starr hardly looked up. Her father rested a hand on her shoulder, and she nearly jumped. Instead she glared at him with wolf-like eyes.

"He's dead, daughter. There is nothing you can do to save him."

"He might be dead," she grumbled, turning back to her work. "But I know how to fix that."

Kalona camp up on her other side. "Starr, you can't forcibly save someone's life. How do you think the Tsi Sgili made red fledglings?"

"How do you think I saved Darius?" she snapped.

Erik moved over to Zoey and watched as her seer stone began to glow. She gasped when heat flooded through her, and she lifted the stone – to stare directly at him. "Erik?" she whispered.

_Please let this work, Nyx, _he prayed. Then, to Z, he said: _You and the others have to get out of here. Get Starr to take you all to California… Lenobia and Travis can take care of me. Go to the beach and relax. The battle was unprecedented and everyone needs to clear their minds. Classes for you guys should and will be cancelled. _

Zoey nodded. "It'll distract her," she realized softly.

_Exactly. Don't let her think about me if you can help it. Take Aurox and Jet with you, too. And don't let her come back here alone! _

The Fledgling High Priestess told the others his plan without mentioning that she had spoken to him. He was not entirely dead, which made it slightly easier, but he was very close. That conversation just drained most of his remaining energy.

_Zoey_

Zoey watched Starr worriedly. Stark seemed as concerned as his Ace, which sent a rush of warmth through her. Starr barely seemed to notice the beautiful night, the moon reflecting off the ocean with such majesty that Zoey wondered if Artemis was trying to cheer up her old friend as well. It was a fleeting thought, one that filled her with hope. Aurox and Jet were nearby, too, their eyes fixed on Starr as they talked.

"So, you can sing, right?" Aphrodite came up, her eyes glittering with some surprise.

Starr spared her a brief glance. "Yeah."

"Open concert at a club not far from here. They're having a bonfire and need performers."

"Therapeutic music, Starr," Erin quoted.

Shaunee nodded. "You have to. You'll feel better."

She grumbled something. Stark and Jet exchanged a glance. "Up," Jet ordered, as the two of them hauled her to her feet.

"I don't want to," she protested. "Leave me alone."

"You can't sulk all night," her brother observed. "You're going. You love performing."

"We'll all be there," Zoey chimed in.

Stevie Rae joined them, as did the rest of the group. "All us girls will sing. It's what we do best."

"Besides kicking ass," Aphrodite reminded them, which caused everyone to laugh except Starr. "Let's go, sadness."

"Right behind you, hateful," she snarled, eyes glowing like a wolf's. "Like I have much of a choice."

The concert directors were angrily screaming at each other for not having a band ready. The bonfire blazed higher at Shaunee's approach, and she smiled at her element. The ocean stayed even farther away from the party as it had been, and the wind made the flames dance without doing anything to blow them out; Erin and Damien were at work. Stevie Rae grinned and watched as sand blew off the vacant stage. Zoey decided to try a little more spirit to cheer Starr up – that, plus the sight of the stage, made her inhale sharply.

"You guys have a band?"

"We ain't got a singer," one of the directors mumbled, awed by the sight of the gifted fledglings and vampyres.

Starr smirked, her golden irises glowing along with her Marks. "We need people who can play. We'll handle the singing part."

"Vamps?" the other director asked incredulously.

The predatory gleam returned to her eyes; now that she had it, no one would take her stage away. "Why not? There are other vamps on this beach, enjoying your party."

In no time, it seemed, Zoey was watching the band get ready. Starr commanded respect immediately, her authority spreading to the girls who would join her in singing: Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erin, and Zoey herself. The red fledglings that had come for the vacation – nearly all of them – were watching alongside the human and blue-vamp/fledgling patrons. Darius, Stark, Jet, Rephaim, Kalona, and Thanatos were talking to the other vocalists. No sooner did Zoey wonder where Aurox was did he appear at her side.

"I never knew you could sing," he remarked, sounding exactly like Heath.

Zoey shrugged. "It never came up." Her eyes fell on Kalona's black-and-white wings. "Is Light really accepting him again, after everything?"

Aurox's moonstone eyes reflected the moon itself. "You can always find acceptance, if given the chance." He radiated Light, too, she realized.

Before she could say anything else, Stark and Jet were rounding up the singers. "Break a leg!" Jet said, grinning at all of them.

"We'll do our best." Starr flashed him a smile. She briefed them all on the set they were doing. "Then we can go down to the bonfire, too."

Something flickered on the edges of Z's vision, there but not quite. Foreboding shot through her like lightning, and she exchanged a glance with Stark. His eyes narrowed as he caught and gauged her emotions. Then he mouth, "You'll be fine," before telling Kalona something.

Starr looked at home the instant she stepped on stage – just like Erik, Zoey realized with a jolt. She watched as the disguised goddess told the band members what would happen, making sure they all knew what to do. She jerked her chin at the other five singers and whirled on her heel to face the mic.

"Welcome!" Her voice rang out clearly, no traces of that frequency screech almost everybody hated. "So sorry for the wait. We had to get everything and everyone settled. Some of the singers tonight haven't been on stage in a while, if at all." She smiled brilliantly. "Now we're here, so let the party begin!"

The band kicked off with "Cupid's Got a Shotgun," and Starr made it look so easy to be up there. Zoey grinned at Stevie Rae when she saw the plan was working fairly well, at least on the outside.

"Before He Cheats" and "Songs Like This" followed suit, and then it was Zoey's turn. Her introduction, courtesy of Starr, was just as amazing as the performance given. Z smiled at Starr before taking her place. She sang "Flat on the Floor" and "Undo It" before hesitating.

"This next one reminds me of a few old friends. Some of you might be able to guess who."

She launched into "Cowboy Casanova" before she lost her nerve, thinking of Loren; when she finished, she introduced Stevie Rae. "Bad Boy" was first, followed up with "Gunpowder and Lead" and "Somewhere Trouble Don't Go." She was beaming when she called Aphrodite on stage. "Fastest Girl in Town," "Crazy Ex-Girlfriend," and "Last Name" were her three songs. Shaunee came next with "Tough," "How Does it Feel," and "Another Way to Die," where she got Damien to sing the harmonies with her. Erin took over afterward, performing "Good Girl," "Misery Business," and "Titanium."

Their last song was supposed to be "Take a Hint" (a duet between the Twins), but that did not happen.

While they were laughing with their friends, relaxing after the concert, the lights on stage brightened. One of the directors came into the spotlight hooked up, a certain gleam to his eyes. "We have a request for one more song," he announced.

The opening lines for "Come Home" – a guy's part – carried a voice that Zoey knew a mile away. She exchanged an excited glance with Aphrodite and Stevie Rae before looking at Starr, who was staring at the shadows behind the platform, confusion etched on her face.

Jet shoved her forward. "You idiot, get up there!" he hissed, grinning.

The singer stepped into the light, his blue eyes shining with triumph. Nyx's Labyrinth had gone from his hands, replaced by twin tattoos of eclipses, one stained red to represent the moon, the other black and gold as a blocked-out sun.

Starr caught the mic he tossed her, picking up the girl's part of the song. Her gaze glistened with unshed tears as he pulled her on stage with him, finishing the duet with voices so pure they were meant to harmonize. Zoey cheered, along with the rest of the group and the other partiers, when they finished.

Erik crushed Starr against him, kissing her with so much love it seemed palpable. "So much for not telling the others, my Starr," he teased when he pulled away, touching his forehead to hers.

The people gathered for the bonfire applauded again, this standing ovation (there were no seats) the loudest of them all. Everyone went for a night swim after that; Erik and Starr joined the group.

"Told you he would be fine," Zoey laughed as Starr pulled her and the other vocalists into a hug.

The not-a-fledgling smiled broadly. "I know. Thank you."

Stark was staring at Erik with an almost predatory look. "What?" the former Tracker asked as Starr repositioned at his side.

"That's my sister."

"Right…"

The Guardian suddenly grinned, but it was more of a warning than a welcome. "Don't hurt her, or you'll be dead before you know it."

"Got it." Erik draped an arm around Starr's shoulders.

"Come _on, _testosterone morons," Aphrodite interjected. "Let's have some fun!"


	21. Chapter 21

**The last chapter was the most I've written in a long time. Now you guys have a double-update on top of it! (This one's pretty long, too!) You know the disclaimer.**

_Starr_

We were swimming when I caught the scent. Darkness couldn't have found us here, not when we were all so happy. I looked toward the cliff a good distance away, my sharp eyes cutting through the night as easily as if it was day. "Erik," I growled, my teeth sharpening in my mouth as I fought off the urge to shape-shift.

He followed my gaze and grew rigid. "So that's where she disappeared to."

"Bitch," Stark commented angrily, noticing what we were talking about.

"Out of the water," I ordered. "Unless you're Erin, that is."

Stevie Rae hovered at the edges of the surf. Shaunee headed closer to the dying bonfire, which sparked and rose as she neared it. Damien and Zoey went between the ocean and the flames, Stark following closely behind them. I jerked my head at Aurox, who trailed after Z. No way was I letting Stark's nightmare come true. Not when everything was going so well for us. Not ever.

I was glad that the humans (besides Jet) had all left, leaving only vampyres and fledglings who skipped class on the beach. Thanatos and Kalona went to them, explaining what was happening. They all retreated to the nearby boardwalk and headed into the different shops and other buildings, even though I was pretty sure those same buildings had been locked seconds before.

Then Loren Blake appeared at my side, cracking his knuckles. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing yet," I answered, grateful for his presence as well as Anastasia and Dragon when they materialized. Jack headed over to Damien. "Got an army with you or what?"

"Unfortunately, it's just us." Loren pulled a sword from thin air.

Erik drew the Guardian Claymore. "Then you'll have to do," he muttered. The Marks on his face were the same, if a little more… golden.

My own hands had the same tattoos as his; the eclipses and the Runes all burned. I morphed and howled a challenge to the waiting Darkness and its Tsi Sgili. An answering cry echoed mine, changing from a wolf's howl to a hawk's screech to a bull's snort of rage. Moonlight reflected off the white bull's flanks.

"Goddess," Kalona muttered. "We can't fight the bull!"

"_Except another bull," _a familiar voice replied. Nyx and Erebus materialized from the night, along with the black bull of Light. I barked happily at the black bull, which had responded to Kalona, and it dipped its head to me. _"We knew you cannot fight this force alone. Darkness is growing, and Light needs every one of its warriors." _

I wagged my tail before holding it erect, muscles tense for battle. I wanted my extra wolf senses in this battle. I knew something wasn't right… but then, Darkness never really played fair.

To my surprise, Erik tossed the Guardian Claymore to Erebus. "Take good care of that sword!" he ordered before dropping to the ground beside me. A midnight-black wolf with his blue eyes lolled its tongue at me. Erik shook out his pelt. _Much better._

_You're crazy. _I rasped my tongue over his ear, my dark silver fur bristling.

Erebus shook his head at us. "I'll never understand you two." He nodded to the black bull, his eyes watching the white bull charge at us. The black bull met it head-on.

The second battle today erupted. Erik and I never got separated; if we did, one of us found the other instantly. I knew we did not want a repeat of before to happen. The only difference was that, in this fight, I did not have my father beside me. My Runes appeared to dapple my pelt, and a few glinted here and there as they joined my friends, too. Erik had the most out of everyone but me, of course, and each of the others had varying degrees of power as well as Runes themselves.

I was proud to be the bearer of Light's greatest strength.

A scream ripped through my thoughts. Sticky Dark tendrils had a hold of Zoey. Stark whirled around. "No!" I bounded forward to run beside him, and he traded his bow for the claymore. Erebus was using a spear now. "I won't let this happen again!" His eyes were feverish as he recalled the nightmare. I snapped at any other Dark servant that dared get too close.

There was another bull's bellowing cry, and my eyes fell on Aurox, fully changed and slashing at his enemies – which happened to be his former allies. I growled as he charged another minion that faced me, leaving its throat exposed. I bit down into its neck, unforgiving. _Go to Zoey! _I ordered. When he raced toward the trapped High Priestess, the Darkness parted for him. He shifted inside the cage, and screamed at Stark to give him the sword. Reluctantly, Stark threw it against the wall of shadows; Aurox swiped expertly, freeing Zoey. Stark slipped through the shrieking tendrils, grabbed Z, and pulled her out. I bounded alongside them as he ushered her toward the rest of the circle, who were now crowded around the bonfire.

I shifted when we reached them. "Cast a circle! Now!" I yelled. They made it so that the ocean was in the west, another ridge of cliffs north, and the bonfire south. An empty space of land in the east was perfect for air. My mind was racing. I had an idea, but it was dangerous.

Erik cut through to my side. "What are you doing?" he asked when he was in normal form again.

Shoving him out of the circle, I glared at him. "What I have to do. I'm not dying this time, though." I jerked my head, and he whirled, slamming into a Dark fighter that tried a sneak attack. "None of us are if I have anything to say about it!" I snarled. "Call your elements now! We have no time for a ritualistic casting." I glared at each of them as they summoned their affinities.

Power surged through me, questioning. "Aeras, Piras, Hudor, Gaea, Pneuma!" I called. "Listen to me! Join with the Sacred Runes that I protect. Use my body as a vessel. Get rid of the Darkness that plagues us!"

"_No!"_ four familiar voices shouted. I knew I should have recognized them, but my body and my mind were no longer my own. I belonged to the forces I'd called upon.

Light exploded on the beach in a crash of brilliance and sound. Because I was not technically there as myself, I didn't remember much of anything except lying on the beach afterward, panting for breath.

Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae formed a protective circle around me and Zoey, who was exhausted from her encounter with the wraiths. They all stood in their circle positions but did not call the elements again. I slowly sat up, touching my hand to my forehead with a groan. Erik and Jet rushed over to me; Stark and Aurox went to Zoey.

"Don't do that again." Erik pulled me against him. "Next time you have a crazy idea, talk to one of us first."

Without replying, I turned in his grip and bit into his neck, taking blood I knew I needed. There was a vampyric instinct in me after all. Zoey was taking her share from Aurox, who would be more effective in healing her as her past Consort. They automatically Imprinted – I could smell it. Jet helped me to my feet as Erik drew the Healing Rune over my teeth's puncture marks.

Kalona's wings were pure white now. "You stopped Darkness from gaining the advantage… Zoey's death, Aurox's fixed-allegiance, my capture." He pecked my forehead, and the dull ache that warned of an oncoming migraine vanished.

Thanatos shook her head, staring at the bloodstained sand. I emitted a low growl; between Zoey and Erin, the beach was clean in no time. "What will happen in Tulsa?" she murmured.

I said goodbye to our Otherworld friends before answering. "More destruction," I stated grimly.


	22. Chapter 22

**I own none of the original.**

_Aurox_

Watching Jet pace around their room, Aurox leaned back against the wall. Thanatos and Kalona had gone to the House of Night almost as soon as they got back, and Aurox was too worried to sleep. Zoey had long since fallen asleep with Stark. The sun was up, although everything was dark in the tunnels. Jet seemed just as agitated as he felt.

"You can sleep, you know," Jet said suddenly, breaking the silence. Aurox blinked his bleary eyes.

"What?"

Starr's old friend looked at him disdainfully. "You heard me. I'm not going anywhere tonight, and you look like you're going to fall over. Why don't you get some rest while you can?"

To accompany his words, Aurox felt the Realm of Dreams tug at him. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

"_Aurox." The familiar presence of the black bull grew strong, and he opened his eyes to see the Otherworld. "What is troubling you?"_

_He sighed. "What if Darkness hasn't really given me up? What if I hurt Zoey?" he asked, voicing his fears since that scene on the beach._

_Nyx materialized, looking beautiful as ever. "Zoey wouldn't have Imprinted with you again if Light hadn't fully claimed you. Light and Darkness cannot be Consorts." She smiled warmly at him. _

_Relieved, Aurox spent the rest of his dream training with the Goddess and bull. _I won't let anything harm Zoey ever again.

_Starr_

I peered curiously at the rocky wall, sure I just saw something. Erik and I were going around the tunnels, searching for breaches where Darkness might have gotten through. "Erik, wait," I murmured, staring at the wall.

He came to my side. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw–" Greek letters appeared, and I nearly jumped. Erik reached for my hand, keeping me steady.

η μάχη μεταξύ φωτός και σκοταδιού δεν θα σταματήσει έως ότου οι κηδεμόνες τους εξισορροπηθεί ο ένας τον άλλον

My heart pounded in my ears. "Do you know what it means, Starr?" Erik whispered, looking at me worriedly.

"Yes," I breathed, the image etched into my brain as it began to fade back into nonexistence. "It means I have to go see Kalona."

###

"Thanks, Rephaim!" I called as the bird wheeled away. Kalona was just outside the House of Night, as I had known he wouldn't be inside. Erik kept close to me; we were very close to the east wall. "Kalona?"

"You should be resting." My mentor's amber eyes flared in the sunlight. "Is everything alright?"

I shivered, and Erik answered for me: "Starr found Greek writing in the tunnels. We came here immediately after." He glanced at me, concerned. I pressed into his side for comfort. Goosebumps still crawled along my arms from when I had read the message.

Kalona looked at me. "What did it say?"

"'The battle between Darkness and Light will not cease until their guardians balance out each other'," I quoted, going to him when he opened his arms to me. His wings trapped what little warmth was in the winter day.

"I was afraid a prophecy would arrive soon." He held me tightly as I shuddered again. Erik's eyes were locked on me. "Come see me before school tomorrow, okay? I'll sleep on it if I can." He met my scared gaze. "Just because you read it doesn't mean you're automatically involved," he reassured me. "Go back to the depot and get some rest. I'll see you for class."

When we got back to the depot, I could still feel the fire in Kalona's eyes warm my skin. He wouldn't let anything hurt me if he could help it. Erik, looming over me, peered down at me with bright blue/gold eyes. "You're not going to be able to fall asleep tonight, are you?" he inquired, bending to touch his forehead to mine.

"No," I admitted. "If I'm going to keep you awake…"

"Don't worry about it. I was planning on staying up anyway."

I tensed when he kissed me but then immediately relaxed. Erik loved me. He was not about to turn his back on me for going to someone else when I was confused. He knew _me_, the real me, and I was okay with it. No one had really been able to get through my armor in a while. Chaos had assigned dragons to protect the House of Night, and I trusted the great beasts. They only listened to me and Chaos, but they adhered to House of Night rules and knew who belonged there.

Thoughts fled from my mind when Erik pulled away to trail a line of kisses down my neck. My blood felt as if the whole of the elements had burned into it, and the Runes flashed into existence. But I paid the magicks no heed. My attention was all for Erik.


	23. Chapter 23

**I own none of the original. Two days 'til **_**Hidden **_**comes out!**

_Starr_

"_You can't run from us forever, Starr. Soon you will join us, and your friends will have nothing to fight for. Your precious Sacred Runes will be stripped away, one by one, leaving you powerless to the inevitable!" _

_Claws raked down my cheek, slashing toward my eye. I felt the scores well up with blood as my left eye automatically closed in agony. Terrible laughter rose up out of nowhere, aiming for my other eye but only succeeding in slicing my right eyebrow. Everything grew dark…_

I woke with a start, my heart pounding against my ribs and thundering in my ears. I glanced over at Erik. He muttered something in his sleep that made my blood run cold.

"Starr!" he gasped, bolting upright. I rested my hand on his shoulder and pulled him back down beside me. He hugged me close. "Spirits," he whispered. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm okay," I reassured him quietly, not really believing it myself.

He pulled back and looked at me quizzically. His blue eyes filled with fear, and he lightly traced four scratch marks that now scarred my left eye. His gaze ranged over my face, searching for signs of pain, as he traced the one scar just above my right eye. I shivered at his touch. "Oh, Starr," he breathed, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"We have to get ready for school." Bile rose in my throat when I thought about that wretched place. Erik pecked my lips before letting me up. His expression flickered with hunger, and I laughed. "Like what you see, professor?"

"Oh, shut it," he chuckled, swinging his legs to the floor. "When you get a class with me, you'll regret that."

"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes. "Good luck with that. …Erik?"

He turned at the sudden change in my voice. "You'll be okay, Starr. None of us will let anything happen to you." A flash of gold in his tattoos reminded me who I was talking to. "I'd ditch my classes if I could just to spend time with you, but that won't work." I merely shook my head at his comment.

When I got to the kitchen for breakfast, Jet looked up. He knew at a glance that something was wrong. Zoey headed straight for the fridge for her morning fix of "brown pop," but Stark hesitated beside me. His hand brushed against my back.

"Are you okay?"

I snapped myself into business mode – no emotion. "Yeah, I'm fine." Stark appeared skeptic but pushed no further on the subject.

Jet scowled at me dubiously. "I'm not as easygoing as your brother, who can stick a sword in someone's neck for Goddess' sake. What's wrong?"

"Human," Aurox warned in a dangerous voice. "Enough."

"Well said, Aurox," Zoey agreed softly, sitting next to him but glaring at my old friend.

Erik walked in. "If I hear of you bothering her again without my presence, let alone without her consent, you will die." He put it so simply. Maybe my violent nature had rubbed off on him a bit.

"Starr…"

"Sorry, Jet," I said sweetly. "You have no say around here."

Gradually, the others all came in to eat breakfast or just to hang out before Darius got the bus ready. Aphrodite and Darius were nowhere to be seen. I did not worry; they were discussing yet another vision intended for me and Zoey to allegedly share. I took a swig of water, smiling to myself and my senses. Kramisha was with them, too, having had another poem I had yet to see. Aleu jumped onto my lap. I absently ran my hand over her sleek coat. She meowed at Erik, who scratched her forehead, seemingly lost in thoughts, as well.

There was a horrible feeling in my stomach. Someday soon, something terrible would happen. Our souls would be permanently scarred – I felt it in my own.

Erik slung his arms over my shoulders. "You can do this," he whispered, breath warm on my ear.

My skin crawled. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"I'll look after Jet, Starr. He should be of no concern to you." Aurox's moonstone eyes glowed with an unearthly light. I knew how badly he wanted to prove himself.

"I trust you, Aurox, and Jet really hasn't been a problem since I moved. But we'll get through it together."

"'Course we will!" Stevie Rae smiled as she walked in, late. Rephaim entered beside her, gaze distant. He just came back, then. "Starr, you got no reason not to believe in us. We can kick some serious ass."

"Bumpkin, you are _not _this cheery so early." Aphrodite twitched in like nothing had happened. My eyes tracked her to the fridge. "You're all right, though. We stick together, now and always."

###

When I got my schedule, I could not help but smile. We were early because most of the fledglings needed something or other from the profs, or just wanted to hang out. I heard near-silent footsteps and turned to face Kalona. His amber eyes were warm in greeting.

"Welcome, Starr," he greeted softly. I dipped my head slightly in respect. "How do you like your classes?"

I looked down again at the paper in my hands.

8:00 P.M. – Sociology with Thanatos  
>9:00 – Lit with Prof Penisthelia<br>10:00 – Voice with Prof DeLucci  
>11:00 – Weaponry with Darius and Stark<br>12:00 A.M. – Lunch  
>12:30 – Drama with Erik<br>1:30 – Free period  
>2:30 – Equestrian Studies with LenobiaTravis

"My free period… Can I meet with you?"

"Of course." The corners of his mouth quirked up. "I think Lenobia has a surprise for you. Travis rescued her last night."

It took me not even five minutes to reach the stables. Lenobia almost smiled when she saw me. "Your mare is waiting for you, Starr. A certain God of Horses must have sent her for you." She led me into the building, past empty stalls whose occupants were outside in the pastures.

"Spirits," I muttered under my breath, awed by Poseidon's gift. The blue-gray mare nickered and bobbed her head at me. Travis was leaning against the stall door. "You just found her?"

"Yeah," the cowboy replied, crooking a grin. "Beautiful, ain't she?"

"She has a feisty temperament, too, but she'll take good care of her rider." Lenobia patted her neck. "Horses choose their companions, much like cats. I never felt such a strong connection as she has with you."

"Kataigida," I greeted, holding my palm up to let her sniff my hand. The Greek word for "storm," and a reminder of my ancient friend's present. "You couldn't have had better timing, girl."

"I hope you have Equestrian Studies," Lenobia remarked. "It would be a shame if I could not give you lessons."

I grinned, feeling slightly giddy. "Last period, same as Zoey. I'll see you soon." Saying goodbye to my three new friends, I headed to the main school building. This was a good day, so far.

If only the peace would last.


	24. Chapter 24

**In honor of the **_**Hidden **_**release (like I said before, in **_**two**_**days), I'm adding another chapter. Unfortunately, I have good and bad news. The bad news is that this story will come to a close soon. The good news is that I've decided to make a sequel, with a few twists in both plotlines that you'll never see coming. For now, enjoy the double update!**

**You know the drill: I own none of the original. Once more I'm sorry for using Starr so much. SPOILER ALERT: she has a lot to do with said twists.**

_Starr_

It was sixth hour, where I was in Erik's class. I smelled the smoke a good two minutes before the fire alarms when off. There was a hint of Darkness, too. I hung back with Erik, my instincts screaming at me to do this, do that, blah-blah-blah. Erik looked at me, concerned.

"Go," he ordered gently. I stared at him in horror. "I know your restlessness, my love. Don't worry about me."

I shifted with a growl. Likos' ghostly fur brushed mine, and I ducked out of the main building ahead of the retreating fledglings. Erik would be fine; I knew it in the back of my brain. The rest of me quivered for a fight. I changed back and knocked Lenobia aside.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. "You can't go in there!"

Travis came out coughing. "Where's Nicole?" he choked.

_Oh, for spirits' sake… _"Aeras, breathe pure into his lungs," I commanded. "Kataigida!" I called. My mare galloped over to me from her place among the herd. "You know what to do, don't you, girl? Piras, Hudor, follow Kataigida and restore order in the House of Night." I watched her go before entering the burning stables. "Nicole!" I yelled above the fiery din.

"Here!" she called back, breaking into a coughing fit. A hoarse whinny broke in the smoky blackness.

"_Colors will be added to growing collections,  
><em>_I call on the Runes for Revealing and Protection!"_

The smoke cleared just enough for me to reach Nicole. She and Diva had been trapped by the fire. I suppressed a growl as I led her from the hell. When we had reached fresh air, I called on Aeras once more, as well as the Healing and Potion Runes. I wrapped my power around the red fledgling and the horse that had chosen her – and brought her back toward Light, I realized.

Amidst the chaos, I felt the presence of a human and a Raven Mocker. I whirled to find Zoey holding tightly to Nisroc, Grandma Redbird at her side. Rephaim met the Redbirds before I had a chance and shoved his brother to the ground, like he had Jet. I left Lenobia and Travis to care for Nicole and Diva and hurried over to them. Kalona came over, too. My heart pounded in my chest. The immortal looked pissed.

"It is an honor to meet you, _no-tlv-si_," Grandma Redbird said, dipping her head out of respect.

I returned the gesture. "And you, Grandma. Why have you brought Nisroc?"

"The _ka-lo-na a-ye-li-s_ was stalking my home. When at last he showed himself, I knew it would be best to bring him where he could be disciplined."

Kalona's eyes reflected the flames that were dying now, thanks to my storm. "You did not harm Sylvia Redbird, did you, Nisroc?" he asked, voice terrible.

The Raven Mocker cringed under Rephaim's harsh gaze. "N-no, Father," he stammered, fear registering in his horrible eyes.

"Liar," Rephaim growled. "Those were your intentions, but she is not called a Wise Woman for nothing."

Nisroc winced. "Perhapsss," he admitted softly.

Likos leaped forward, muzzle close to his beak. "You do _not _harm a Redbird, ever!" he snarled, pelt bristling.

A murmur of surprise erupted from our group, which had slowly joined us. "Likos," I said quietly. "Kalona can handle this. Can you please help Kataigida finish off the fire?"

"Make sure he learns," the spirit-wolf growled as he stalked away.

I left Kalona and Rephaim to deal with Nisroc. Zoey had led Grandma Redbird toward our friends. "Grandma, what are the elements called in the Cherokee language?" she inquired, looking curious.

"Spirit, fire, air, water, and earth… _a-da-v-do, a-tsi-la, u-no-le, a-ma, _and_ e-lo-hi_," she told us. I felt the elements brush my skin as she said them.

My heart thumped as somewhere, a whinny called my name. "What about storm?"

"Hmm… _ga-no-lv-sgi a-ga-sgi_," she replied. "Is something the matter, _wa-ya_?"

"Did you just call me Wolf?" I queried incredulously.

Stark stepped up beside me and entwined his fingers with mine. "Hey, she calls me rooster."

"Yes, _a-ni-tsv-ya_," Grandma Redbird commented, making me laugh, "I do." She looked at me still, expecting an answer. "You are many things, _no-tlv-si_. A true _tsu-la-hi-sa-nv-hi_ if I ever saw one."

That was one none of us knew. Kalona walked over from where Rephaim was still talking rapidly, almost feverishly, to Nisroc. "She called you the Resurrected One, _a-da-we-hi_," he translated.

Erik appeared on my other side, looking thoughtful. "_A-da-we-hi_," he echoed. "I like that."

"Angel," Zoey remarked, smiling.

I looked at Kalona. "You're the angel around here," I reminded him, eyeing him curiously. "And anyway, I never said we could have a conversation in Cherokee. My head hurts enough as it is." Erik rested his hand on my shoulder, but I wrenched away from him and Stark. Kataigida was tired and a bit spooked, being calmed through Lenobia's affinity. Travis and Likos were looking after her. Aleu was probably off somewhere with the other cats.

"The _a-ni-s-gi-na_, daemon, or bad spirits to you English-speakers, are growing stronger." I realized I had just gone from Cherokee to Greek to English. Spirits, my head really did hurt. "We need to be ready for them."

Erik crossed my path as I started pacing. "Starr," he said softly. "Enough. You'll get through this." My stomach clenched to negate his words, and I met his gaze worriedly. Stark and Zoey came on either side of me. Around me, a circle formed of my friends. Likos and Kataigida and even Aleu hovered on the edges, along with Nisroc, to my surprise.

I closed my eyes briefly; for a second, I felt the oblivion from one of my own visions. Then the heat of the sun drew me out of my thoughts as Apollo hugged me from behind. "Little goddess, calm yourself. None of us would ever let anything happen to you."

"Unless I made a stupid choice," I muttered, knowing that Erik was probably borderline at seeing me lean into Apollo's embrace. The others squished me in a group hug, and I coughed. "I hate you all!" I laughed. "You guys are annoying."

Grandma Redbird smiled. The rest of my friends backed off a little, giving me more breathing room. "Family is always annoying, _no-tlv-si_. But it's there for you in the end." Apollo pecked my cheek before fading away. Erik's eyes flashed silver in warning. "You have your work cut out for you, young goddess-to-be, but you'll get through it. Keep your friends close and your enemies far, far away."

"Thank you, Wise Woman." I bowed to her with my hand fisted over my heart, showing how much I truly respected her. "If you'll all excuse me." I went off to check on the damage to the school and its population.

_What will happen when I'm gone? _


	25. Chapter 25

**I was going to do this for Halloween, but do you guys know of that big storm heading for the U.S.? Yeah, I'm in one of the states that're supposed to get the worst of it. So I don't know if I'll get a power outage or what. If you're getting hit with Hurricane Sandy, I hope you stay safe, and so does your family. **

**Happy Halloween and Samhain early! I own none of the original.**

_Jet_

Jet looked at Aurox as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Jet!" Stark sounded breathless and worried. "You have to get to the House of Night. _Now!" _

Holding the phone away from his ear at the last part, he put the call on speaker. "What happened?" Aurox demanded.

"Zoey's okay, don't worry." Starr's brother regained his composure. "It's actually Starr I'm concerned about. She's being a little too reckless. There was a fire all over campus, and the stables especially. Her new horse, Kataigida I think, is going around with water and fire to help. But Nisroc showed up with Grandma, and now Starr is acting all weird." He sighed on the other end. "Sorry if I panicked you. There's mass confusion over here, and Z's taking it pretty hard. We could really use your help."

"Did…" Jet saw Aurox shiver. "Was it our former Priestess?"

Stark was grave when he answered: "Probably. It reeks of Darkness here. We still need you though, Aurox. It's time you _really_ became the House of Night's guardian." He paused as if to consider something. "I'll let the dragons know you're coming. They mostly hid away, even though only us depot kids know they're here. Maybe I can find them and tell them not to kill you."

"What I want to know is how Neferet got past them in the first place." Jet was pissed. Messing with his best friend, no matter what she thought of him now, was not something anyone wanted to do. Get him mad enough and the amount of power or the species wouldn't matter. He would protect Starr with his life.

A shadow moved out of the corner of his eye. It seemed he would be giving his life sooner than he thought.

_Aurox_

It took him not even five minutes to get into the school. Aurox felt the Darkness before he even got on the grounds. Smoke hung heavy in the air. His powerful muscles bunched as he leaped the twenty-foot-or-so wall with the strength of a bull. Starr turned to him wearily, her brown eyes dull. A dragon melted into the better of the two types of shadows, hiding from the rest of the House of Night. Aurox was shaking.

When Priestess – no, Neferet – took Jet, she had tried to command him with the blood of a cat. It was a human cat and was only an experiment, yet it had been enough to make him almost forget what Light itself had taught him. She had nearly stripped him of his forgiveness, if not for Jet yelling "Remember Starr. Get to Zoey!" before he was knocked unconscious from a wraith.

Starr's eyes blazed gold suddenly. "What has happened, Aurox?" she growled, managing to sound furious and scared for her friend simultaneously.

"Neferet," he choked out as bile rose in his throat. "She kidnapped Jet."

The tension in her body spiked rapidly, making talons spring in place of fingers and fangs to replace her teeth. Old magick danced angrily around her, pulling Aurox in like a vortex. He felt his hands fist and harden into gleaming black hooves as he dropped to all fours, moonstone eyes staring at the wolf-eagle-_thing _in front of him. She turned a cold silver-black gaze on him. Her voice was otherworldly when she commanded, "Find Kalona and Zoey. I am going after Jet, but I need volunteers to help me. An army will be guarding my… friend." She skewered him with her harsh stare until he wanted to run from her anger. Like a magnet, he could not move. Then her grip on him loosened, and he was forced to obey her orders.

_This is not how I am supposed to fight, _he mused silently, _sending messages like a novice. If I must prove myself again, I will! _

His determination gave him extra speed; he found a cluster of the circle and accompaniment. "Aurox?" Zoey asked incredulously. He snorted and tossed his head.

Stark looked in the direction he had come. "She's hurt," he murmured.

Erik clutched his torso. "What the hell did you do to her!"

"Don't listen to him," Zo soothed. Aurox felt the magnet's pull once more and pranced like a skittish horse. Zoey placed her hand on his flank, unafraid. Her touch calmed him. "Lead us to her, please, Aurox," she said softly.

The two Warriors did not wait for him to go first – they were already there when the others caught up. "Thank you, Aurox," Starr whispered weakly, leaning heavily on Erik for support. "I am sorry I did that to you."

"It's alright," he replied once he was in human form again.

"What happened, my love?" Erik mumbled, angling his head on hers. She shuddered and closed her eyes. "Oh, spirits…" He looked up at the expectant faces. "Darkness has Jet."

Aurox coughed, feeling sick. His stomach clenched. "When she came to take him, she was… like a wraith. She had actual shadow-guards at her command, and sh-she wanted me to listen to her. She nearly got me to give up my place in Light, too, but J-Jet snapped me out of it. But I think she still tainted me." He was terrified, worried, sad, and overall exhausted. How could he have let his charge be stolen like that? Starr had put him as guard for Jet. He had failed.

"Don't think like that," Starr responded to his unspoken thoughts. "Kalona, Rephaim, Nicole, Nisroc, Darius, Aphrodite, and Aurox, you're coming with me. The rest of you, stay here and at least _try _to restore order to the House of Night."

Stevie Rae looked ready to argue. "Rephaim can hold his own," Erik reminded the Red High Priestess, and she shut her mouth.

"I love how the bastard comes with us anyway."

"Well, I let you come, didn't I, hateful?" Starr snapped. Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. Aurox stepped between them, feeling the thick hide of a bull slide over him like a second skin. He glared at Starr. "You're right. We're wasting time. Stark, you're in charge, since Zoey looks ready to pass out. Make sure Thanatos knows everything that has happened, and that the Sons of Erebus are ready for battle. Stevie Rae, Shaunee, and Damien, I wanted you to split into groups. Take some _calm_ red and blue fledglings with you and reassure the other students. Hell, take cats and horses if you must! Kramisha, you need to find Dallas and lock him up. Erin, you are to stay within sight of Zoey and take care of your over-exhausted High Priestess. If I hear of you taking one misstep, I will expose you to the entire school as a farce." Aurox stared at Starr in astonishment like the rest of the group. "I cannot say unless she breaks my rules. Get to work now, all of you!"

When she finally faced Aurox, he was already a bull. Magick settled over the others; the Runes glowing in the darkness, ripping it to shreds and leaving only the serenity of the night behind. Kalona, Rephaim, and Nisroc were ravens. Aphrodite and Darius were leopards, which came to no surprise of him. Nicole was a coyote. Erik and Starr shifted into wolves. Starr cuffed Aphrodite over the ear, and the Prophetess bared her teeth in a snarl. Darius shoved Aphrodite away before she could lunge and positioned himself between Aphrodite and Erik, who was an extra barrier between her and Starr. Aurox wondered briefly what had happened between them.

Then Starr was nodding to him, and it was time to leave.


	26. Chapter 26

**I was going to do this for Halloween, as the last chapter said. I made it a double update just for you guys. **

**Happy Halloween and Samhain early! I own none of the original.**

_Stark_

Watching the patrol leave, Stark felt Zoey's hand find his. He squeezed it reassuringly, not daring to show her how scared he was. Starr was going crazy. Zoey could be taken again. Virtually everything was spiraling out of their control. What he had done soon after he was Marked was to make sure Starr would remain safe. His efforts were going to waste now that she had been thrown into this mess.

_If I had protected her better then, maybe she wouldn't be in this chaos now. _

Damien looked at him. "You can do this, Stark. Starr trusted you as leader now. Make her proud." Then he moved off to follow his own orders.

He mentally shook himself. "Get some rest, Z," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

Erin went with her, blue eyes blazing. Zoey started talking swiftly, sounding more and more like a High Priestess. Stark smiled at seeing his _mo bann ri _work so well. He had work to do, too, as Damien had reminded him.

Even as he went around doing what Starr had asked, the young Guardian hesitated when he recalled she had told him to go to Thanatos. Something in him rejected the thought of Death finding out about this, lest the High Priestess learned Jet would die. Like Stark knew Jet would die for Starr, it was obvious from her behavior that Starr would just about die for Jet. Stark felt a shiver of foreboding; between him and Erik, they could not seem to keep their girls safe.

_One's a goddess, one's a queen, _he reminded himself, his feet steering him toward Thanatos' room. _Both of them are Chosen. If their combined forces, plus all their friends, cannot defeat Darkness, the whole world is screwed. _

When he passed an old tree that seemed harmless enough, three figures stepped out from the shadows. Stark's bow hung familiarly on his back, and he was not worried. The mare he knew from Starr's presence heavily entwined in her damp coat: This was Kataigida. Two gods stood on either side of the nervous horse – Apollo and Poseidon. Stark lifted his chin but still bowed in respect to the two Olympians. His sister used to be one of them. That was a scary thought in itself, yet Stark had had enough of fear. That emotion was numbed to him now.

"Asteri… err, Starr is in grave danger, James Stark," Apollo stated in a low voice. "You and Erik must let her decide when the time comes."

"Is that why she's so freaked out?" he inquired, keeping part of his mind focused on Zoey and _her _emotions.

The God of Music nodded. In his amber eyes, Stark thought he saw a reflection of the Music Rune. Poseidon's steel-gray/bluish irises flashed with the Enchant Rune. The Guardian sucked in a sharp breath. "So you see," Apollo nearly whispered, "we are all connected. If you have not yet heard the prophecy, I strongly suggest you ask our little Starr about it."

They left as quickly as they had come. Stark walked along beside Kataigida toward the fields used as turn-outs. A few times he swore he saw a girl walking next to him, but then the horse was a mare again. Aleu joined them sometime during the walk, giving Stark an odd sense of déjà-vu. He only needed two powerful girls and an equally strong Warrior to complete the feeling.

Two Chosen… Two Guardians… What would the final battle bring?


	27. Chapter 27

**Gods, are you guys lucky! This is the second-to-last-chapter, and I figured it was so much better a cliffhanger than the previous chapter. I'm not sure when I'll get the finale put up, but it's written already, and some of you might want to kill me once you read it. I also already started the sequel, which will be called **_**In the Black of Day**_**. Usually I never plan/write this far ahead, so enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Speaking of final chapters, I finished **_**Hidden **_**the other day. I can't believe we have to wait until fall of 2013 for **_**Revealed. **_**At least fanfics help keep us busy, right?**

**Happy Halloween and Samhain early! Enjoy the triple update, and I own none of the original.**

_Starr_

I looked up at a familiar scent, flicking my tail for the patrol to stop. Golden wings spread familiarly, and a smile lit his sunny face. I shifted and smiled back at my brother despite the tension in my battle-ready muscles. Erik and the others followed suit.

Erebus tilted his head slightly, eyes skewering Kalona. A jolt of recognition went through me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I snapped, focusing some of my anger on the fallen Warrior.

"It never came up." He glared steadily at Erebus.

The God of Shadows widened his smile, but it had turned feral. "It is not wise to keep things from our sister, _dear brother_," he responded with hints of a sneer, putting special emphasis on the last two words. Erik laced his fingers with mine without hesitation. "Kalona, what were you thinking?"

"That I wanted to get away from you," he answered furiously, and lunged for the other winged immortal. He slammed into me when, like a bolt of lightning, I darted out of Erik's grip and between them. I felt the Runes burn on my skin as their magicks absorbed the shock of Death's Warrior's weight. He retreated quickly. "Starr! I didn't mean to…"

"You will not harm him," I warned in a low voice. "Touch him and you will have the slowest, most torturous immortal life yet."

Erebus emitted a soft whistle behind me. "That's my girl."

"And you!" I whirled on him. "You are not to antagonize him while you are here, is that understood? If you are here to help me retrieve my friend, _Personification of Darkness, _you are to do so at my terms." I silently dared him to challenge me.

Kalona gave a small chuckle. "One thing we can agree on, _brother_," he said sarcastically. "She hasn't changed much over the last few millennia." Erebus reluctantly nodded.

"Damn," Aphrodite muttered. "Birdboys, you got a weird family."

Nisroc's red eyes narrowed. "You don't?" Rephaim flashed back, not missing a beat.

Nicole shook her head as Darius put his arm around the Prophetess, holding her back. "This is the advantage Darkness has over us. While we bicker among ourselves, it learns how to destroy us where it hurts most." She sounded so much wiser than her years, and it was all I could do to remember that she had seen both sides, just like me and Kalona and Rephaim.

"Let's go. We waste valuable time standing here fighting when we could be looking for Jet." I covered my stomach with one arm. "I have a feeling Shaylin in here, too."

"'Here' being where, exactly?" Aphrodite raised a blonde brow. "All I see is night."

Erik smirked. "A Prophetess and an oracle rolled into one, yet she cannot break the glamour of Darkness?" He clapped, sending a ripple of power into the air. The air shimmered; the magickal covering dissolved.

Erebus nodded. "This way. I've already scouted around to find Jet and Shaylin." Kalona actually fell into step beside him, with Rephaim and Nisroc flanking them on either side. Aphrodite, Darius, Aurox, and Nicole brought up the rear, shielding me and Erik. I felt the magick of the Otherworld settle over us and knew instinctively Nyx's Consort was providing us with more cover. "Starr," he murmured, glancing back at me over his shoulder, "keep your senses sharp. Darkness is clever – it might shift its prisoners around from time to time." I gave him a nod of acknowledgement, and his wings rustled slightly as we ventured deeper.

Finding Shaylin was almost too easy. She was knocked out cold, drained of blood enough to keep her unconscious for a while. I left Nisroc and Rephaim to care for her, telling them to give her blood if needed. In her weakened state, she would not Imprint with either of them. Besides, she was a gifted fledgling, but not _that_ far.

Jet was in a building not far from the wooded area we discovered Shaylin. I could tell when he was close by from the pounding of my heart. Jet was forever connected to me. A memory of three sentries and one companion in my lonely days at Asteri's Shrine temporarily filled my vision: Erik was one, of course; the two brothers, to my surprise, were Jet and Stark; and my best friend (besides Artemis, at the time) was Zoey. That made a lot more sense of everything now.

We got him out almost without struggle. Jet was reluctant to come, saying Aurox shouldn't have told me or brought me here, and then arguing Kalona and Erebus had no idea what they were doing. Aurox (who I had pushed out of my mind the instant I saw Erebus, unfortunately), Rephaim, and Nisroc formed a kind of triangle around Jet and Shaylin, who were confiding in each other. They were scared out of their minds, I realized. And they had every right to be.

Only when we got back to the House of Night did it make sense how easily we escaped. The 'ferret had returned. This time she had her army.


	28. Chapter 28

**Finally I got this out! Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. You might not get another update until I go on Christmas break. Just a heads-up. Two things: This is the longest story I have ever written on this site. Also, **_**this is the last chapter for this story!**_

_Erik_

Shaunee was facing off with Dallas and Erin. Stark was rushing toward Zoey just as she called the elements to protect her. Aurox plunged into battle beside the Guardian, deflecting a blow meant for the young High Priestess. Darius and Aphrodite went to Shaylin. Nicole took a punch thrown at Damien. Rephaim blocked a Dark creature from Stevie Rae. Kalona found Thanatos and went to her. Lenobia and Travis were fighting alongside the horses. The cats were even getting involved. Everything was in chaos.

In the middle of it all, a bloated wraith laughed wickedly. Jet shuddered but fought nonetheless. Neferet.

Starr raced for Shaunee's side. "Wanna know what water and electricity create?" Erik head Dallas ask as he joined them swiftly.

"Lightning," Erin finished.

Shaunee narrowed her eyes. "Do you know what lightning creates?" she inquired. When they looked at her, confused and blank, she sneered, "Fire."

"Know what an angry goddess creates?" Starr aimed an Ice Arrow shaft that crackled with Lightning straight at Dallas. "All of the above. Now get out of here before I fry your butts off!"

Erik parried a sword thrust. Starr whirled, her blazing eyes going wide in shock. Erik pushed the shadow-guard back, not letting anything near his goddess. She grabbed his hand when the wraith had been destroyed completely. "I know this may sound awful, but I want you to find Kalona or Nisroc and get the hell out of here," he advised, not wanting her in danger.

She squeezed his hand. "I'm not going anywhere, Professor Night. Sorry to disappoint." She grinned and faded into the battle.

He had a tough time concentrating on the fight when all along he had no clue what Starr was doing. He knew by the flashes of Runes here and there that she was working her magick into everything she could, which would eventually exhaust her no matter what. Erik hoped she could last long enough virtually unnoticed so that she would survive this whole thing. After her recent behavior…

_No! _He cut that thought off from his mind. No way was he going to lose her again.

Nyx's presence was bittersweet as he once again looked around for Starr. Even the dragons were involved now. _I hope to the whole Otherworld that you help her through this, Nyx! _he thought, just as a sunbeam shot down toward a familiar face. Apollo landed beside Starr; Erik shifted and loped to her side. The two of them were able to keep most of the battle from her. She closed her eyes in concentration, focusing her energy in whole. Something began to fray inside Erik, but he stupidly ignored it.

The open war sucked in fledglings and vampyres alike. Travis, the horses, and even the cats let nothing out of their sights, either. Artemis appeared and disappeared a few times, seeming to deliver messages and orders between the dragons and Apollo. Chaos had his say in the fight as well.

"Starr!" Apollo shouted. Fresh blood dripped from the wounds Erik had already acquired, yet this one was the worst. A new line of crimson welled up, flowing freely. Starr had a few red slashes, but the boys mostly kept it off her. The enemies were closing in too fast, and even Apollo's godly speed could not keep them off him. He was dripping scarlet last Erik looked.

Starr vanished into thin air. Erik whipped around, ignoring the bloodlust that temporarily flared in him. His eyes ripped through the churning mass of bodies, searching for a familiar flash of gold. His heart thundered painfully in his chest. _Where is she? _Horrible thoughts flooded his mind. He knew one thing about this battle, and that was the fact he _had _to make sure Starr made it out alive and whole. A scream pierced the night as Zoey was wrenched free of the center of the fight by Aurox and Stark, both looking dangerous. Then Erik found her.

"Starr, you can't do this!" he yelled above the din. He stared at her in growing horror.

Amidst all the writhing Darkness, at the very heart, Starr looked back at Erik and smiled sadly. _If I don't destroy her, who will? _he heard in his mind. Her voice was quiet and strong. He knew that voice. She was determined to finish this. _The 'ferret will wreak havoc if we let her take on a more ethereal form. This is my only chance. _She turned her back on him, but the connection did not sever. _I will love you forever, my Night. _She dove into the monster.

Erik felt everything in him break. _"No!"  
><em>

**_The end! _Keep an eye out for the sequel: In the Black of Day.**


End file.
